Un Pirata's deal
by xXrandomlaughsxX
Summary: Antonio and his crew get in a fight with Arthur and his crew. When Arthur pushes another plank to get to Antonio's ship, Antonio takes the chance to go on Arthur's ship and takes what he thought he would have never desired. Human names,Pirate!everbody, Spamano, UsUk T for Lovi's colorful language EDIT: M for sexy time.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMER VACATION WOOP! Ah! I can't even believe I promoted onto high school :P well this was sort of inspired by Pirates of The Caribbean and some events that had been happening and just my own ideas. Please be nice about this because I'm trying to at least make something worth reading…

Spain: Antonio

Germany: Ludwig

Prussia: Gilbert

England/Britain: Arthur

France: Francis

Romano: Lovino

"Send them a warning." Antonio ordered. A powder monkey placed powder into the cannons and Antonio's first mates, a German man named Gilbert and a French man named Francis grabbed as many weapons as they can and went to their captain's side. They had earned their positions for being the most reliable fighters, not for being his best friends. Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother and Gunner, armed his guns, just in case a feud was to start. Antonio almost grinned at the steps being taken on his ship. He looked out the sea with his telescope, making sure the intruding ship wouldn't sail away or towards them without a single warning. He adjusted the front of the telescope and was able to see the ship's captain.

He was blonde, and had really thick eyebrows. He had green eyes like the seaweed under the water. He already recognized this buccaneer captain; It was Arthur Kirkland. Antonio growled. _He wasn't going to be beaten this time. _"Fire!" Antonio yelled. A loud explosion echoed throughout the sea, just barely missing the other ship. Everyone stood their ground. Was Arthur going to take the warning or start a brawl? Antonio waited. Gilbert and Francis waited. Ludwig waited. Everyone nearly held their breath.Antonio laughed lightly. Nothing! He watched the ship sail away. "All right, get back to-"

A small cannon ball zoomed right passed him. He turned to the direction it came from with a scowl. "All right, we'll fight. Ready the cannons! Ready the musket!" Antonio ordered, making his crew scurry to the weapons and their spots. Antonio stopped Ludwig from running to get the musket. "Ludwig, get me my axe. I don't know what Captain Arturo's planning." The German boy nodded and ran to the captain's room, searching for his axe. Antonio ran down to the prison cells. A boy in there looked up at the captain. "Alfred, help me kill as much men as you can." Antonio offered. Alfred's eyes widened in surprise. He's been in the cramped area for maybe a month or two, and he didn't think the captain would be so generous. "Anything to get out," Alfred shrugged. "Good. Here's a gun, I trust that you know how to use one?" Antonio opened the prison cell. Alfred walked out and stretched. He grabbed the gun and yawned.

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't know how to use a gun?" Alfred grinned cockily. Antonio only raised a brow. "Bien. _Well go_!" Antonio pushed the boy up the stairs. Both were surprised to see the battle had already got to bloody! Blood on the deck, on the cabin doors, everywhere. Antonio clicked his tongue. "Alright, do as you were told." Antonio dismissed Alfred and walked up to Ludwig who held out his axe. "Gracias, Ludwig." Antonio swung the axe around to get accustomed to the weight and such. He put the axe in his coat and nodded in satisfaction. Ludwig nodded back and shot the enemies as he ran back to help his brother. "Well, esto's perfecto…" Antonio smirked as he saw Arthur push a plank onto his ship. Antonio hid behind a few barrels, watching the Englishman make his way onto his ship. Antonio grimaced as the Brit's boots touched the floor boards of his ship. He'll have that boy from Iceland clean this part of the deck vigorously clean. Arthur walked straight onto battle pulling out and started a fight with Francis. Antonio smirked. He could take some things of Arthur…like his jewels and gold coins or maps. Antonio made sure no one was around to see him cross the plank and onto the English man's ship. It was very clean, and as stable as his ship. He looked over the ship and thought that it could use a little repainting. He walked across the deck and into Arthur's room. He looked at all the marked maps and the books that had specific things circled in ink. He took some of those and placed them in his coat. He opened drawers and didn't find much; just letters to and from families and the queen.

"Stop where you are!" a voice barked. Antonio simply turned. He was face to face with a boy with a curl going to the left of his head. Antonio shoved him away and walked. He stopped when the boy shot the first bullet, just missing his ear. "Drop everything you've got," The boy threatened.

"Cute. But you don't-"

The gun was now poking into his chest.

"Drop. Everything. You've. Got." The boy pulled on the top of the trigger in a hazardous matter.

"Look, chico," Antonio started. "Lovino." The boy hissed. "Whatever. You don't want to get into a fight with me. I'm the toughest pirate out there." Lovino looked at him for a moment as if taking the warning. He merely laughed. "Cut the crap. I've dealt and killed better pirates than you, stupido idiota." Ah. So this boy was Italian.

"I doubt it." Antonio pressed on, "A cute face like that," Antonio grabbed the boy's chin, lifting it up to his face, making the boy go on his toes. "No puede matar a un pirata so easily." Antonio let go of Lovino's chin. Lovino scowled and pointed the gun up, shooting it. Antonio jumped and was suddenly under a board from the top of Arthur's room. "That was a warning. Next time I really will kill you." Lovino growled, watching the pirate get out from under the board. Antonio coughed a bit. "So, what are you to your captain? Powder monkey? Gunner?"

"First mate." Lovino answered. Antonio raised a brow. "I know how to fight. I'm faster than the next guy." Lovino pointed the gun to the Spanish man again. "Let's try this one more time, si? Drop what you stole." Lovino played with the trigger a bit. Antonio dropped everything. He walked up to Lovino and bent down to the boy's height and whispered in his ear so soothingly and sweetly.

"Sorry, amor, but looks like I'll be taking you from your spot."

And with a struggle, Antonio knocked out Arthur's first mate with his axe and made his way back to his ship, without being seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino woke up with a huge headache. When he finds that bastard that knocked him out… Lovino growled at the thought at what he'd do. He can wring his neck…or better yet, castrate him! Lovino's head throbbed as he stood from the mattress. He shut his eyes and stood completely still, trying to calm the massive headache. That pirate's going to get it. He looked over to hear a music box playing. He had to admit, the tune was pretty cute, even though it was a clichéd pirate song. He walked up to the deck and looked over to see a boy cleaning up a certain part of the ship rather harshly. Maybe blood dried up there or something. Lovino looked over to see the man that had taken him away, and had a scowl plastered on his face he walked up to the pirate and shoved him down.

"Wha-"Antonio staggered up. "Take me back to my ship now!" Lovino barked. Antonio's expression changed from confused to angry to cocky. "

Your ship left without you, _tomate_." Antonio smiled as he looked back to the calming ocean. Lovino's mood changed drastically. He was furious! Lovino grabbed his dagger from his boot and threatened Antonio with it by bringing it to his neck. Lovino demanded to know why and Antonio just shoved him away. "

_Tu capitán_ didn't realize his little security guard was on my ship," Antonio answered.

"Your ship? Don't you mean your captain's ship?" Lovino's eyes narrowed, but he kept a grip on the digger in his hands.

"Look at that! One minute you're calling Arthur's ship yours and now you claim this ship isn't mine!" Antonio laughed. "_You're_ the captain?" Lovino gulped. His actions….he could not control them. "That's right. So you'd better watch yourself or I'll have you killed off." Antonio warned and walked to his quarters. "Wait!" Lovino grabbed his hand. Antonio turned to the boy and crossed his arms.

"Make it quick. I've got things to do." Antonio practically started to time him. "If you're the captain, than you should have no trouble getting me back to my- I mean Arthur's- ship." Lovino began.

"That's correct," Antonio replied.

Lovino waited for a while before stomping his foot on the floor boards.

"Then send my captain a letter to come back for me!" Lovino demanded. "_No te preocupes de eso_. I'll be sending Arthur a letter. But not for you," Antonio added in when Lovino looked relieved. "He's got what's mine." Antonio walked into his quarters.

"Oh, come in if you'd like." Lovino crossed his arms and had an impatient look on his face as he walked in and took a seat.

"_Come divertente_. You've got what's his and he's got what's yours," Lovino laughed mockingly. Antonio shot a dart from next to him, just missing the younger male's curl.

"Remember what I said _tomatito_," Antonio threatened. Lovino's face twisted into a scowl.

"Quit calling me that. It's getting on my nerves. Why do you even call me that?"

Antonio smiled. "You blush when you sleep and look like one. Or when you've been knocked out…" Lovino blushed.

"See? It's adorable, really!" The captain suddenly gushed. Lovino blushed. "Back to the subject," Lovino coughed.

"What's he got? Jewels? Money?"

"My prisoner." Antonio said, taking a seat in front of his desk, scribbling words down on a piece of paper with a pen. "Can't you get plenty of those?" Lovino said. "What did I just tell you?" Antonio scowled.

Lovino sighed. "I meant it in honesty. You've already taken me as prisoner." Antonio smirked and looked up from the piece of paper he was writing on.

"Are implying that you'd rather be the one in my prison cells and worth my time?"

Lovino snorted. "I didn't mean just me. You could invade towns and take up to ten people in your dirty, crowded, cells." Antonio chuckled quietly. "I could. But my prisoner, Alfred, he's good with the crew on this ship." Lovino choked on air and blushed. "Wh-what?"

Antonio laughed as he looked at the blushing boy.

"_Tomatito_~!" The captain teased.

"I'll make you a deal, _captain_, don't call me that and I won't cause you so much trouble." Lovino sighed heavily. Antonio shrugged and agreed.

"I didn't mean for pleasure. He's a good gunner, just like Ludwig. Ludwig is one of my crew members," Antonio added in the last part when Lovino gave him a look of confusion.

"So you want this Alfred guy back on the ship for battle? Why not make him a gunner instead of a prisoner?" Lovino murmured.

"There are no open cabins since most of the rooms carry a bunch of weapons. But I just cleared out a huge room, so we'll be tossing everything into that room and Alfred will be out of the cells." Antonio explains.

Lovino thought for a minute. "Then whose room was I sleeping in?" Lovino asked.

Antonio scoffed. "One of my old boatswain's. Figured out he was a she and kicked her off the ship." Lovino looked at him, almost like questioning his stupidity. Antonio rolled his eyes, "Women are bad luck on ship" Lovino almost slapped him.

"Your only pleasure," Lovino reasoned. "You're right. But no matter how you look at it, she was a danger and _in_ danger of my crew." Antonio reasoned back.

"You haven't cleared her room," Lovino said suddenly.

Antonio looked up at Lovino.

"It could've been Alfred's room." Lovino said honestly.

Antonio stood up and grabbed Lovino's shoulder's, making Lovino jump.

"I haven't cleared her room, you're right. _Pero_, she has one thing she hasn't taken with her that she's been trying so desperately to get back." Lovino listened intently.

"Did you see that music box?" Antonio asked. Lovino hesitated before nodding. "That's hers. She tried getting back on the ship when we left her back in Costa Rica, but I ignored her. Looking at the music box made me actually feel bad, because when she was disguised, she said it was from her grandpa- I'll be using 'she' instead of 'he' liked she had said- he made it for her when she was a little girl." Antonio shrugged.

"She sent me a letter that she got married about a few years ago and to please send it to her." Lovino interrupted. "Are we getting off subject? When are you going to take the letter to Arthur?"

Antonio nodded and stopped talking. He went to a drawer and pulled out some letters. "Read them if you want." Antonio yawned. He called over a bird and put the letter for Arthur in its beak and said to take it over to Arthur's ship. He walked to Lovino and gave him the letters. Lovino looked down at them.

"Hey…uh…."

"Antonio," The captain introduced himself. "Antonio," Lovino repeated. "Why…why are you being so nice to me when I threaten you?" Antonio smiled. "You're the first person I can talk to that hasn't been bored or thinking about drinking or something." Lovino nodded and walked to the door.

"One… One more question." Lovino turned. Antonio took off his hat and coat and nodded.

"Why do you seem so upset that she married? Did you love her or something? What was her name?"

Antonio looked at him with an honest look. "No, I wasn't in love with her, Mandarin is her name, and she married too early."

"What do you mean?"

Antonio rolled his eyes. "She married when she just turned nineteen. Too early, if you ask me…" Antonio shrugged. "So…" Lovino coughed. Antonio shrugged off his shirt and then got hit by a handkerchief. "Wha?"

"Don't take off your shirt in front of me, have some decency! Bastard!" Lovino ran out of the room and back to Mandarin's room. He looked at the music box and set the letters down. He'll read them another day.

For now, he has to figure out a way to leave the ship without anybody noticing.


	3. Chapter 3

Now for Alfred's POV! I read this review on breaking up paragraphs and i always do that, but on this i felt like i should make the paragraphs longer so yeah. About Mandarin, you'll see later on.

XxX

Alfred jumped in surprise as he felt cold water being thrown at him. He gagged and was about to start drinking the water.

"Don't drink it, love, its sea water." A voice cooed almost mockingly. "Who are you?" Alfred demanded, before getting slapped. It echoed around the prison walls as so. He held his cheek, but he had a determined face on. Arthur came out of the shadows and sighed.

"Are you as stupid as to not respect a captain?" Arthur warned. Alfred's face softened a bit, but only because he didn't want to get slapped again. "I'm sorry …Captain…?"

"Captain Arthur Kirkland at your service," Arthur bowed as if this were a play.

"Captain Kirkland…" Alfred murmured.

"Now…uh…." Arthur gave Alfred a look.

"Alfred." Alfred introduced himself. "Alfred. Alright. What should we do with you…?" Arthur circled the boy, examining his features. Arthur was impressed; the boy had broad shoulders and had muscles big enough to be human. "Alright, Alfred, I expect you to be my first mate's replacement before we go back to invade your ship." Arthur concluded, walking to the door.

"What happened to your first mate?" Alfred asked, following the British captain.

"He was kidnapped by your stupid captain." the Brit scowled. Alfred's mouth was shaped like an 'o' as he walked up to the poop deck*.

"Hey, Mike-"Arthur poked a young man's shoulder. "My name's Mathew!" The sailor exasperated silently. "Oh…Mathew… This is Alfred; do you think you could introduce him to the crew?" Mathew apologized sincerely.

"I'm sorry, captain, but you ordered me to fix a musket…" Mathew said shyly. Arthur sighed heavily, but thanked the boy and walked back to Alfred. "Okay, well, I'll be your tour guide. That was Mathew, and the guy up there," Arthur pointed up, "Is Wang Yao." Alfred yelled up to the Chinese man. "Huh?" The Chinese man yelled back. "Nothing, just wanted to say hello!" Alfred laughed lightly. 'Oh, well hello then!" Yao waved.

"You're rather friendly," Arthur noted.

"Everyone tells me that." Alfred sighed. Not disrespectfully, but contently. Arthur coughed a bit before stopping a tall man with silver hair, almost like Gilbert's.

"Yes?" the man responded in a heavy Russian accent.

"Ivan, this is Alfred; he's Lovino's replacement." Arthur introduced the two men to eachother.

"What happened to Lovino?" Ivan asked. "He was kidnapped by my captain…" Alfred said awkwardly.

"Oh… little Veneziano won't like this…" Ivan murmured. "Well, it was nice meeting you, da? Bye!" Ivan walked away, mopping the deck as he walked.

"Poor Veneziano. He's practically glued onto his brother…" Arthur shook his head sympathetically.

"Ve~ Captain I made pasta for dinner!" a young man with a curl bouncing on the right side of his head skipped towards the blondes. "That's Veneziano," Arthur pointed to the brunette.

"huh? Who's he, captain?" Veneziano cocked his head to the side at the taller blonde.

"I'm Alfred," said blonde introduced himself. "Okay!" Veneziano gushed and skipped away.

"He's…the strangest of my crew…" Arthur laughed awkwardly.

"Is Lovino like that?" Alfred asked. "Lovino? Absolutely not!" Arthur laughed. Alfred smiled hearing the laugh. Didn't sound as weird as Antonio's 'cause it would be way too Spanish like. Arthur's laugh was funny cute. Oh crap… Alfred coughed a bit.

"So, how is Lovino like?"

Arthur stretched a bit before responding. "He's stubborn and tough, but he does have the same face as Veneziano."

"So, they're twins?"

"No, Lovino is older than Veneziano by two years." Arthur turned to the American. "Ah…" Alfred nodded.

"So, Alfred, how were you caught by the bloody Spaniard?" Arthur said suddenly. Alfred turned to him and shrugged.

"My best friend told me to get her something from the ship, a music box, so I went on board of the ship and looked for it and found it abandoned somewhere in a cabin, and grabbed it. But it's one of those music boxes that instead when you wind it up from the back, it starts playing when it's opened. So you wouldn't believe that as soon as I dropped it, I was cornered. And I was imprisoned for two months. She sent me so many letters apologizing and how she'll figure out a way to get me back home."

Arthur stood there, listening and gripping onto every word the young had said. He nodded. "He wasn't hard on you, was he?" Arthur raised his thick eyebrows amused. Alfred laughed and turned to his new captain.

"No. His crew had been people I had known from when I was growing up, so as I grew, they just left. So I felt relieved when they recognized me and convinced Antonio to go soft on me." Arthur nodded.

"So hey, why does Antonio hate you so much?" Alfred asked. Arthur smiled and turned to the younger.

"I'm a pirate. I'm a thief. What do we do?" Alfred thought for a moment.

"Steal?" Arthur nodded his head. "What'd you steal? A valued map to Atlantis or something?" Alfred teased. Arthur smacked him upside the head.

"No. I stole something that was his and his full responsibility." Arthur said before walking to his quarters, shutting the doors firmly behind him.

Was Arthur talking about him? No, Antonio could get prisoners any other day. But full responsibility? Alfred didn't know the man too well, but he wouldn't bring something so valuable with him.

Unless... Alfred thought. It was so important, he had to bring it with him. Alfred shrugged and looked at the sky. It was already dark and there was a single star out, winking down at him.

XxX

***immaturity mode on***

* = Lol I wrote poop XD


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't help but feel so happy that I'm making a viewer pleased with this story! It brought a huge smile on my face just reading the review. Thank you so much VengefulMothSlayer! **

**XxX **

It was dark out as a shadow (barely noticeable) raced down the ship.

Okay, did he have everything? Said shadow rummaged through a bag and checked. Food, water, and clothes he found in Mandarin's room that was her old sailor outfit and man enough to wear. Lovino thought about his decision. Wouldn't this bring bad luck on the ship? No, she isn't dead yet. He won't bring bad luck to the ship or else he'll end up carrying it back to Arthur's ship. It was all great! Now, to check if that row boat is there…

Lovino snuck out of the room, but stopped midway. The letters! Antonio won't need them, so it would be okay for Lovino to take, right? Oh and the music box, maybe Lovino might meet the girl when he gets back to his ship and him and the rest of the crew walk on land and into villages. Lovino placed them in a bag and hung it around his shoulder, walked to the deck and went to the rails. Lovino groped the air until he felt some ropes. He dragged his hand down while clutching the rope. He leaned over the rail and touched something that felt like wood. He leaned further and found a gap. Aha! This was it! Lovino was going to leave the dreaded pirate's ship without anybody's help!

Lovino started to lower the boat. The ropes just…stopped. Halfway down, they got stuck or something! "What the heck? Lower!" Lovino hissed silently, tugging on the ropes. The ropes wouldn't budge. Lovino clicked his tongue impatiently, and brought out his dagger that he had placed in his pocket after assaulting the Captain. He brought the dagger to his mouth and climbed into the boat. Well, tried at the very least. He lost his balance when a huge gust of wind just decided to blow his way. He fell back onto the dock and heard everything drop. His eyes practically bulged of his eye sockets when he heard Mandarin's music box started to play. Lovino scrambled to his feet, desperately trying to find the object making the sounds. Lovino heard shouts and footsteps coming closer.

'crap, crap, crap crap, CRAP!' Lovino cried in the back of his head. He touched the smooth, cold brass music box and shut it as quick as he could and shoved it back into his bag. He heard footsteps and hid behind the shadows. He cupped his hand to his mouth and breathed through his nose as he stuck himself on a wooden wall. Must be another cabin, Lovino thought.

"What happened?" Antonio demanded. "We don't know," Gilbert yawned. "This isn't worth my time! My beauty sleep is more important than this!" Francis growled. Antonio rolled his eyes and searched. A little noise caught his attention. He ducked his head and smiled. "I'm sure it was nothing, compadres. Retire to your cabins," Antonio assured his crew. The entire crew just went with it, and retreated to their cabins. Antonio walked a bit and walked next to the cabin where Lovino was hiding. He walked in place about three times before stopping. He leaned into the cabins door just enough to hide him from Lovino's view. He almost giggled when he saw Lovino's curl bounce into view. Then he saw Lovino look around a little. 'Cute,' Antonio thought as he looked at the face. Lovino smirked and mumbled his opinion of the crew. He stepped out of the shadows, and before he could take a step from the ship, Antonio locked his arms around the boy's body. "Where do you think you're going tomate?" Antonio smirked. Lovino thrashed around a bit before hissing "Going back to Arthur's ship!"

The captain sighed heavily and just dragged the boy to his quarters, to the captain's own room. Antonio yawned and held onto the boy. "L-Let go!" the boy blushed hard, still trying to get out of the captain's grasp. "Bastard, l-let go al-already!" Antonio could sense that the boy's riled, but Antonio ignored it and just drifted into sleep. "Antonio!" Lovino exasperated, He was frustrated and obviously displeased with the situation. But… Lovino couldn't help but wonder…

XxX

Lovino's eyes fluttered open, but closed once more. 'five more minutes…' he yawned. He snuggled to the object next to him and felt it move. Meh, it's probably the captain's cat. He let his face feel the fur of the cat. Soft… Lovino smiled at the feeling. He opened his eyes and looked at its tail. Ha ha…It was as curly as-

Lovino's eyes shot open as he looked over what he had been snuggling with. Imagine the blush on his face when he saw Antonio just smirk at him. "Was I comfortable?" the captain teased. Lovino's face heated up even more.

"CHIGII!" Lovino shrieked as he ran out the captain's quarter's (with his things, of course) nearly tripping on his way back to Mandarin's room, shutting the door behind him, but didn't move.

He hated… No, hate is a strong word…

He _disliked_ Antonio. With a passion that burns deep inside of heart. Lovino brought his hands to his face and slid down the door.

_Arthur… please… take me back…_ _i can't stand another minute with Captain Tomato bastard anymore! _Lovino rummaged through his bag, looking for what he wanted. He pulled out Mandarin's letters and read them according to date. His brows lifted as soon as he was done. He got up and ran to her drawers, finding a lot of blank papers and papers that had been drawn on. He went to her desk and grabbed a pen, writing down his own letter.

_Dear Mandarin, _

_My name is Lovino Vargas. I am a prisoner on Antonio's ship. Look, I know we don't know each other, but I've heard plenty of you. I just don't want to feel alone while I'm on this stupid ship is all. Please answer back._

_-Lovino _

Lovino called over a bird that looked like the one Antonio beckoned over to send Arthur the letter. He placed it in his beak and commanded " Take this to a girl named Mandarin."

The bird chirped and flew out the cabin window, far off into the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

**OHMERGERSH I feel so happy about the reviews on this! *squeak* I feel like I'm making you so satisfied with this and it just makes my entire day just to know someone is happy with either this itself or just how I should tweak the story a bit :)Oh and I also notices I spelled Canada's human name wrong in the last chapter XD in other news I GOT A NEW IPOD AHAHA! I needed a new one cuz my other one, its screen cracked and I can't replace the glass on it cuz I didn't get the insurance thing on it, so yeah. So… on with the story XD **

**XxX **

**A Week later On Arthur's ship **

"Morning, captain!" Alfred greeted the Brit. "Get away from me in the mornings, Alfred. I don't want to deal with your stupid face in the morning." the Brit growled, face flushed. Alfred just laughed.

"Captain, it's the afternoon! How much rum did you drink last night?" Arthur staggered up to the boy.

"I…I don't know." The Brit giggled. Alfred contained his laughter by puffing up his cheeks and trying to breathe in and out easily. "Are you _even_ sure that you _stopped_ drinking by last night?"

Arthur dropped the bottle of rum he had in his hands and kicked it to the other side of the ship.

"What makes you think I haven't? Bloody idiot," Arthur's words slurred. Alfred shook his head and led the captain back to his room.

"Let's just leave you alone for the day, captain. Get some rest, if you're lucky, you can sleep past the hangover you might get." Alfred closed the door as soon as he took all the empty and filled bottles of happiness from the captain. Arthur slept soundly as a toddler taking a nap, hiccupping at times even. As soon as Alfred threw everything in an unused room, he congratulated himself from taking the rum away from Arthur before said captain got alcohol poisoning. A bird swooped down from the skies and dropped a letter in Alfred's hands. Alfred looked for who the letter was meant for. He looked on the other side of the letter. _Oh,_ Alfred mused as he walked back to the captain's room, _It's for Arthur_.

"Wished it was for me, but oh well…"Alfred murmured, leaving the letter on the side of Arthur's bed with clothing Alfred laid out for him. He walked back out onto the deck and started a conversation with Matthew, not staying on subject for more than two seconds.

About a few hours later, Arthur came up to the deck, up to the wheel, and changing the ship's direction harshly. Everyone almost fell or flew from their places, muttering unintelligent things about the captain's behavior. Alfred stopped talking with Matthew long ago, and was now sliding down a rope, ending his and Yao's conversation.

"Captain, what happened?" Alfred jogged over to the captain. "I'm getting back what's mine…" Arthur mumbled, obviously focused on steering back onto the Spaniards ship. "Oh… Awesome!" Alfred smiled, running back to where a boy from Greece was sleeping with his cat, ready to join both of them.

"…Joy." Arthur sighed, wishing he hadn't grown so attached to the boy. Arthur remembered the reason he even let Lovino take over as First Mate. Arthur did in fact mind the boy's stubbornness, so if Lovino was killed, Arthur wouldn't miss him. But what about Alfred? He could be Antonio's spy for all Arthur knows, so everything Alfred has done for him… It could all be a lie! Wait. Arthur laughed. This was just the rum talking! Alfred didn't even… yeah. Arthur concluded. This could be the sea talking as well. He was hallucinating.

This is what happens when you have gone longer than a few months without a women's touch. Or possibly found someone you can trust.

XxX

**A week later on Antonio's ship**

"Lovi~!" the captain cooed behind the Italian boy that was making lunch for everyone on the ship.

"Go away, stupid bastard, I don't want the food to burn." The Italian sighed. Okay now at this point, having to deal with the Spanish captain was becoming a chore. Lovino sighed heavily, stirring the pot of pasta as the captain watched; kind of like when a child goes to see what his or her mother is cooking.

"What are you making, Lovi?" the captain asked, dipping his finger into the pot of hot water filled with noodles. Lovino reacted and slapped Antonio's hand away with the pasta stirrer. Antonio let out a smell yelp as he pulled his hand away.

"Are you really this dumb? You don't ever put your hand in boiling water!" Lovino scolded. Antonio eyes widened, but he smiled. "Who taught you that?" the captain asked. Lovino turned off the gas, which brought down the fire above of the object, putting the pot of pasta on the side to cool off.

"Experience and somebody I don't remember. But I do remember he was a stupid as you." The boy shrugged, scooping out the pasta and placing the noodles in separate plates. Antonio was about to say something, but a bird flew in and interrupted him. It was carrying two letters, one addressed to Antonio and the other for Lovino. Lovino smiled as he saw the letter with his name on it.

"Well I would love to keep this conversation going," Lovino said with heavy sarcasm, "But my shift is over and I've got a letter to read and write."

And with that, Lovino ran back up to the deck, pushing his way through Ludwig, Francis, and Feliks.

"Lovino is always, like, in such a hurry whenever he gets those letters" Feliks drooled when he smelled the pasta. "Es verdad… but I don't see why he's always in such a hurry to get away from me nowadays." Antonio took a seat and brought it over to the table, where everyone was seated and eating.

"He's not a bad cook," Francis said in between bites. "Especially for being on Arthur's ship," Lovino walked back to the dining area and perched himself on a barrel. "Thank god I took his spot in cooking. It was like everyone getting drunk on his ship and making you eat his barf."

At this, everyone laughed; Arthur wasn't a good cook and everyone knew it. One time, Antonio heard this story on how Arthur killed his prisoners with his cooking.

"I give you points for that, kesesesese!" Gilbert laughed. Francis nodded, shoulders rising and falling, containing his laughter. "Hé, is that rumor about Anglettere true?"

Lovino cocked his head to the side, but remembered. "The one about him practically poisoning the prisoners on his ship with his nasty cooking?" Francis nodded. Lovino shrugged.

"Maybe it is." The entire crew dropped their utensils and looked at Lovino as he made his way to the table to sit next to Antonio, since it was the only space available.

"Give me the pasta scooper when you're done, Feliks."

Feliks nodded and scooped one last scoop of pasta and then gave it to Lovino. "Thanks, Feliks." Lovino said as he served himself pasta. "Like, no prob." Feliks grinned, and brought his spoonful of pasta to his mouth.

Everyone went back to eating, and making side conversations with each other while Antonio's little tomate was taking breaks between eating and writing, before he just decided to stuff his face with pasta and excused himself.

"Captain, I don't think he's eager to get away from you," Ludwig said as soon as he heard a cabin door close shut above them. "It's more like he's excited about the letters."

Antonio frowned. "But it's like that's all he wants to do besides thinking of a way to abandon ship."

"Well, maybe he isn't trying," Gilbert raised a brow.

"Mon ami, you're forgetting that you practically banned the attempt when you had Ludwig stand guard in front of our old Boatswain's cabin." Francis finished Gilbert's sentence.

"I don't know…" Antonio said in a hesitant tone.

"Well, Antonio, you have to remember," A boy from Lithuania, Toris, spoke. Antonio raised his head a little and listened to the Lithuanian boy. Toris shied away at first but reluctantly continued.

"Captain… H-He isn't five anymore… "

Antonio knew where this was going, but he knew he'd have to listen.

_Dear Lovino, _

_I see how you react on this isn't as eager as getting candy from your mother, but you should lighten up on situation. You know, I remember a boy just like you, stubborn and everything while I was on Antonio's ship. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but just loosen up some, entiendes? If Arthur's going to be coming back for you, why not rejoice while you can? If you're sure the…Tomato bastard… won't miss you, then rub it in his face? Or… is there a problem? _

_-M.P. _

Lovino bit his lip. Was he even sure he would miss being annoyed with the stupid bastard? Nope. He wouldn't miss that. Just like last year's pair of pirate boots. He began to write down his response. As soon as he was done, he re-read it and called the messenger and placed it in its beak. He plopped onto Mandarin's bed and closed his eyes and re read his message in his head as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Dear Mandarin, _

_I am sure that the stupid tomato bastard won't miss me. In fact, I think it's like taking some of the weight of the world of his shoulders. I am happy that I'm finally going to be back with Arthur… that sounded homo, but… as much as I hate to admit this… Even though it's been a week since I've been on this ship…_

_I'm going to miss the attention I've been getting from Antonio, even though he gets on my nerves doing it. _

_-Lovino_


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Lovino was woken to the bird messenger that dropped a letter on him. He flinched, but opened the letter with one eye shut, and the other barely opening.

_Dear Lovino, _

_I know that feeling. It's great to have attention from someone, even for a short period of time… Just remember: Nothing good ever lasts. But! But when it does, Happiness should follow you wherever you go. Lovino, I'm having the messenger bird take this over to you as soon as possible; there's going to be a storm. Dile a Antonio to keep everyone out of the deck. We wouldn't want anyone… going down with the ship. I don't know when I'll be able to send messages, but I'll respond as quickly as I can. Lovino, and… if you're having issues, I'll help out. You're actually the most fun I've had in two years. Life gets dull, especially when you're caring for a child. And I trust you __**this**__ much; I don't care if it's been a week. See? That's the problem with me. I have a nice conversation and I put my trust into someone. I have to change that!_

_Best of luck, Lovino. _

_M.P. _

Lovino raised his brows. _She's got a toddler!_ He placed the letter where he kept all of them: In a hollowed out book. Lovino sighed heavily. Writing to her was his only entertainment. Ah well. He could always mess with the captain or something.

Lovino made his way out of the cabin to see a dark sky. Oh, so she was right. "Oi, 'Tonio." Lovino walked to the captain that was observing the skies.

"Hola, Lovi!" the captain cooed, hugging the boy. "Le-et go you stu-upid imbecil!" Lovino choked out, blushing as he was put down and hugged gently by the captain. "Lo siento…" Antonio rubbed the back of his (his as in Antonio's own) neck.

"Uh, yeah. So I was told by a little…birdy… that there'll be a storm. Keep everyone out of the docks. And all that shit." Antonio laughed and ruffled the Italian boy's hair. "Lovino, I guessed it already, and do you see anybody out here?" Antonio pointed to the empty dock. Lovino blushed for not really noticing anything and scoffed.

"Bene allora. I was just trying to help." Lovino kicked the floor boards (not really, his toe barely missed the wooden floor)

Antonio let out an 'aw' and hugged the boy. "Thanks, Lovi. But when I need it, I'll ask, okay?" Lovino nodded his head, trying to stop the blush forming on his cheeks. "Whatever. Ungrateful bastard." And with that, the Italian walked away, leaving a confused pirate.

XxX

The second day after that storm, there was another. Lovino put the message he had been saving for Mandarin and placed it in the hollow book. You know, now that he's noticed, Mandarin signed her name in Antonio's letters as 'Mandarin', while in his, its 'M.P'. He shrugged and went outside to see Antonio, Feliks and Ludwig putting down sails. Lovino noticed how much trouble they were having, and went over to help. He climbed ropes and went up to where the sail was attached and untied knots with Feliks. Feliks looked over and grinned. "Like, Hey Lovino!" Lovino waved and smiled, and went back to work. "Well, isn't this like, boring? Hey, how's your letters to your lover?" Feliks leaned into Lovino, trying to get the goods out of him. "M-my what?" Lovino stammered, face flushed. Feliks clicked his tongue, but still had a sly grin. "You know! The one you've been sending letters to! Francis told me so! With his weird accent!" Lovino stood there, aghast. They thought that this married woman- and with a child- was Lovino's?

Antonio barked from under. "Less chatting you two!"

Feliks and Lovino jumped, and went back to untying the knots. Soon, their work was done, and Feliks and Lovino decided to stay up while Antonio and Ludwig put the sail in the storage room.

"So!" Feliks jumped to Lovino. Lovino made a face, " 'so' what?" Feliks rolled his eyes and made weird motions with his hands. "You and your lady!" he urged Lovino on. Lovino bit his lip. 'Again?' he thought in regret. "Feliks, she isn't my lover or whatever. She's just a friend." Feliks nodded his head. "Suuure. That's how it all starts out~" Lovino gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Feliks smiled and winked. "You know that sexy guy Toris?" Lovino coughed a bit and blushed bright red, as both started climbing down. "U-um, yeah?" Lovino responded as normally as possible as he jumped a small height from the roped to the deck. "Let's carry this conversation in my room?" Feliks offered, shivering. Lovino shrugged and went with Feliks.

Feliks shivered again as soon as the warmth hit his body. "Ah! It's warm in here!" Feliks' teeth still chattered from cold. Feliks ran over to his shelve and tossed a fluffy blanket to Lovino and Feliks curled up in his own blanket. "So me and him-" Feliks paused and tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear and leaned towards the door a little. Feliks smiled and shook his head. "Anyways! So me and him, we were like, the best of friends, right? Well get this! After drinking way too much that we could handle, we confessed and we started kissing, and that led to touching and that led to sexy times!" Lovino choked on air.

"S-o what does *cough* ... sex have to do with the letters?" Lovino managed to choke out. Feliks groaned and responded. "It doesn't, I just want you to know that friendships change! From sweet and innocent to playful and ero-"

"OKAY THANKS FOR THE WAKE UP CALL, FELIKS." Lovino interrupted, throwing his arms in the air. Feliks giggled and turned upside down on the end of his bed. "So, Lovino, you seem very shy about the topic of sex…" Feliks began, twirling a piece of hair. Lovino blushed even redder, if it was possible. Even his curl managed to shrivel up. "W-well, duh! Who wouldn't be?"

Feliks thought for a moment.

"A school girl or a virgin. Or a school girl virgin!"

Lovino gulped. Which one could he choose to be for the moment? Neither obviously! He should just make up a lie-

"Unless…" Feliks narrowed his eyes to the teen. Lovino felt a little trickle of sweat run down his forehead, pleading to Feliks to not say anything with his eyes. The polish man suddenly grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"How _**cute**_!"

"Feliks, Please! I beg of-"

"_**Lovino's**_ _**a virgin!**_"


	7. Chapter 7

"Aww!" Feliks rolled all over his bed, squealing like a girl. Lovino's face twisted into a scowl and he growled, "_What's so cute about it, Feliks_?"

Feliks stopped and giggled. "I don't know!" the polish man laughed again and was stopped by a sudden thought. "I guess it's just, like…" Feliks thought for a minute. "Its…Like…." Feliks just shrugged. "It's just having someone young and a virgin on ship isn't just every day. I mean, you're going to lose it sooner or later."

Lovino blushed and looked away. A knock was heard from Feliks' door, and Feliks welcomed the guest in. Lovino blushed redder when he saw Antonio. Who wouldn't? You were just talking about adult activities, and suddenly, Antonio comes along.

Don't you just hate that?

"Lovi, we need to talk." Antonio grabbed Lovino's arm and dragged him away from Feliks. "It was, like, totally fun to talk to you, Lovino!" Feliks waved goodbye and closed the door. Both males made their way to Antonio's quarters.

XxX

"Lovi, why did you go up there?" Antonio questioned the boy as soon as they were in Antonio's room. Lovino shrugged. "You guys looked like you needed the help and-" Antonio squeezed Lovino's shoulders.

"Lovino, I told you that I will ask for your help!" Antonio said sternly. Lovino's mouth hung down.

"Antonio, you _accepted_ my help!" Lovino reasoned, throwing his hands up. "Si, but only because it would've been a waste for you to go back down!" the Spanish captain said loud and clear. Its stupid fights like this that drives Lovino to insanity!

"Then why didn't you tell me to go back down!" Lovino mimicked Antonio's voice. Antonio took a step back. Didn't he just say he would protect Lovino earlier today to Ludwig while they were putting sails away? Is that why Ludwig shook his head when Antonio said it? Was he doing a horrible job? Antonio growled.

"_You do not come out of your cabin until you are needed for help"_ Antonio said in a sharp voice. Lovino was about to say something back, until Antonio finished his sentence.

"You'll have your freedom when capitán Arthur comes back for you." Lovino's eyes widened. He pushed the captain and yelled.

"Antonio, I am a _person,_ not a fucking pet! I do whatever I want on my on record! So what if I went up there to help you guys? Big whoop!

"You accepted it, and yet you're giving me a punishment?" Lovino looked at Antonio. Antonio was glaring.

"_Answer me you stupid tomato loving bast-_" Lovino flinched as Antonio raised his hand. "Obedece a tu capitán." Antonio warned. Lovino punched the wall next to him.

"Go fuck yourself. I'm done with this shit. I'm waiting for Arthur."

Lovino walked away, hissing Italian words that Antonio could recognize a bit from some of the Spanish mixed in.

Antonio rubbed his face with his hand. 'I raised my hand to him…' He thought regretfully. That was something that he intended not to do. But if Lovi wasn't listening, what else was he going to do? He had to keep him safe… just for the week.

Then his love will be gone again.

XxX

"God fucking DAMNIT! He pisses me off so fucking much!" Lovino yelled, pacing the room. He looked out the window to see the storm had stopped. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and walked to Mandarin's desk. He thought long and hard about this.

He didn't care if he'd grown attached to the bastard now. He had to get out of here. He searched for a blank piece of paper and grabbed a quill pen. He furiously started to write his message to Mandarin.

He looked at the piece of paper with hot tears of frustration and re read the message. He was satisfied, even when his face was stained with his tears. He shoved the message to the bird and said 'you know what to do.' The bird hesitated, but flew back out the window.

After this week, he would be rid of Antonio and this stupid ship.

The next two days, everyone was out, minus a certain Italian boy. Lovino did make breakfast for the crew and himself, but he wouldn't step out of the cabin.

Everyone at the table went quiet as soon as a sleep deprived Antonio walked in. Ludwig glanced over to Toris, Toris to Gilbert, Gilbert to Feliks, Feliks to Francis, and Francis to Emil. They looked down at their bowl of oatmeal. Antonio grunted. It's been like this for two days, and he's starting to get a feeling of solitude or something.

Francis coughed awkwardly. Time to bring the situation up.

"You guys were pretty loud two days ago in the evening…"

Antonio's head snapped up. Antonio mumbled 'mhm.' And rubbed his face with both hands. "What happened?" Gilbert asked quietly.

"Lovino wouldn't obey me." Feliks' head snapped up. " Ex-squeeze me? What didn't he obey you on?" Feliks scrunched his nose up. "I told him not to help unless asked for." Ludwig grunted.

"Antonio, you can't be serious! Just a small order? And you two are upset at this, why?" Feliks snapped.

Antonio glared at the polish boy. Feliks shied away from the table and snuggled to Toris' arm for comfort.

"Feliks' is right, ja? Antonio, you can't be so upset at the little things Lovino does! It's been two weeks like this, and all of a sudden you're steering Lovino out of danger?"

"You _know_ why, Little Bruder!" Gilbert interrupted. "You're right, I do. But you can't protect Lovino from everything that isn't even a threat!" Antonio slammed his hands down on the table, but Ludwig wasn't the one who flinched. It was the whole table.

"What the hell would you know, Ludwig? You've never even been in love!" Antonio snapped. Ludwig challenged him back.

"Yes, I have Antonio! In fact, when I was little boy, I was in love with someone! I had to leave him when I came on this ship!"

Antonio sat back down slowly. That's right. Ludwig did have a special someone.

"I'm sorry, Ludwig." Antonio apologized shyly, "I forgot."

"…Ja…" Ludwig sighed.

"I'll apologize to Lovino tomorrow." Antonio said while eating his already cold oat meal. A bird flew in and dropped a letter on Antonio's lap. "Gilbird! Where the hell have you been!" Gilbert laughed as the bird perched himself on his shoulder.

Antonio smiled and rolled his eyes as he read the letter.

_Antonio, _

_A change of plans. I managed to get to the sea your sailing earlier than expected. I'll be over to get Lovino by nighttime. _

_Captain Arthur Kirkland _

Antonio clicked his tongue. He was positive there was supposed to a 'captain' in front of his name.

"I'll apologize to Lovino when he leaves." Antonio sighed.

"What? Why?" Feliks said with a mouth full of oat meal. "Arthur's coming earlier than expected…"

Antonio stared down at his oat meal, stirring it around. But not taking a single bite.

XxX

Has anybody seen the HBO documentary One Nation Under Dog: Stories of Fear, Loss & Betrayal ?

It ruined, like, my entire evening, seeing those dogs in the gas chambers. I couldn't even cry! I started tearing up when they placed puppies after those dogs. I'm like "PORQUE?" and… yeah. Makes me want to adopt. Don't get me wrong, I've been wanting to, because a few years ago, probably when I was ten, I found out that the puppies in the pet store come from puppy mills. I know that there are some good breeders out there that give the puppies/ dogs to the pet stores, but I don't know if breeders do that in my local pet store. So I'm like fuck it. My mom wants to get a dog when we go back to Tijuana though! The people that own the dogs give out the dogs' puppies (when they're of age, of course) for like, 80$ (800 pesos).


	8. Chapter 8

Antonio knocked on Lovino's door one more time before finally getting a response.

"Oh. It's you." Lovino said in a quiet, yet sarcastic voice. Antonio shuffled in place a little. "Yeah. Look Lovi, I just wanted to…well… apologize for what I said the other day. Really, I didn't mean to nag you, but… you really could've gotten hurt."

Lovino's eyes narrowed.

"What difference what it had made if I _had_ gotten hurt? Antonio, I'm a first mate. I am to protect my captain at all costs! I've gotten hurt! I was stabbed, choked, and nearly thrown overboard by other crew mates!"

"That was before!" Antonio yelled desperately.

"Antonio, I'm going back. I'll be going to 'before'… Antonio, when I get off this ship, I'll get more injuries again" Lovino said quietly. Antonio's face fell. "I…" Antonio walked over to Lovino. He wrapped his arms around the Italian boy's small frame. "Lovi… I just wanted to protect for the last two weeks. Just one last time before you go back to Arthur. I'm sorry if I stepped past the boundaries of your comfort zone…" Lovino stood there, dumbfounded and confused. 'One more time?' Lovino thought about it as Antonio let go.

"Lovi… what's in the bag?" Antonio asked. Lovino jumped on the inside.

"I- I was told I was going back to Arthur's ship today, so I packed..." Lovino said quickly. Antonio wasn't sure if he should buy it, but Feliks could've told Lovino before Antonio could.

"It's dark out too. So wouldn't you think...Arthur might come back for me by now?" Lovino asked , his eyes looking somewhere else. Antonio nodded. "You're right…"

Antonio looked over the room. Everything was in place. Sort of.

"Lovi, did you clean Mandarin's room?"

Lovino nodded. "Well, I _was _staying here. The place was a bit dusty too." Antonio nodded.

"It was really gross."

Antonio laughed nervously. "Ahaha… yeah."

"Listen, bastard."

Antonio looked at his Lovi with a glare.

"I'm….s…." Lovino's face went a bit pink as he struggled to say what he wanted. "S…So…rr…Sorr…" Now the pink took a sharper color: red. Antonio rolled his eyes and smiled. "I'm going to go check if Arthur's here yet." Antonio stood up and walked to the door. Before he could open it, Lovino grabbed the end of his coat and tugged.

"I'm sorry, 'tonio." Lovino mumbled. Antonio spun around and cuddled the boy.

"Aw! Lovi's blushing~ Tu cara es como un tomate!" Antonio cooed, rubbing his cheek against Lovino's

"SHUT UP! STUPID BASTARD! LET GO!" Lovino shrieked and flailed around with a blush on his face.

"Ah…Captain?" Toris stammered, opening the door. Both males stopped and looked at Toris.

"He's here." Toris said and swiftly closed the door. Lovino looked apprehensive at this point, and Antonio couldn't help but think.

_Does Lovi want to stay with me?_

"Lovi… if you don't want to leave, I can always convince thick brows." Antonio's voice filled Lovino's head. Lovino took a step back from the hopeful captain.

"I don't want to leave," Lovino said grabbing his bag and clutching it close to him.

"Then I'll convince Arthur! Y-you can stay here, in Mandarin's room, you can be the ships cook!" Antonio grinned, hugging the boy again. Lovino pushed the captain away. Lovino shook his head.

"…_I don't want to go back to Arthur either_…" he thought.

xXx

"Where's Lovino?" Veneziano was the first to run up to the ship. Poor boy, Ivan spilled the beans to him.

He ran up to a nearby sailor. "You! Please, where's my fratello?" Veneziano sobbed. The sailor looked up, and blushed.

"He's probably with the captain."

Veneziano grabbed the sailor's sleeve. "Where is the captain?" the boy begged. The sailor stood, a few inches taller than him. Veneziano looked up to the piercing blue eyes through his watery eyes.

The blue eyed boy took a closer look at the boy. He looked really familiar.

"Don't worry.T he'll be out soon enough." Veneziano couldn't help but notice the boy's German accent. Veneziano hesitated a bit, but looked up to the sailor shyly.

"What's your name?" Veneziano asked. The blonde boy didn't miss a heartbeat. "Ludwig." The German answered. Veneziano's mind shuffled.

"What's your name?" Ludwig asked. Veneziano hesitated before answering. "Veneziano…Vargas" Ludwig's eyes went wide. Veneziano just grinned widely.

"So it _**is**_ you!" the brunette cried, and jumped into the German's arms. Ludwig just hugged the smaller boy. "I've missed you," Veneziano murmured quietly as footsteps neared them and passed. "I…missed you too." Ludwig smiled.

"You… You got really tall!" Veneziano laughed. Ludwig coughed. "Uh… yes…"

"Why are you acting so awkward? It's been so long, we could talk about how we've been doing, what's happened and…" Venziano sighed and smiled.

"It's just… it feels like talking to a stranger, you could say." Veneziano frowned. Ludwig sighed and pat Veneziano's head. "But I really did miss you."

And just like that, Veneziano grinned and clung onto the German. "Do you ever come out for battle?"

Veneziano shook his head 'no'. "I'm too weak." Ludwig let out an understanding 'ah' and on the inside just shook his head

"So where's Lovino?" Arthur looked at Francis. Francis smiled and pulled Arthur into him by his waist.

"I'll tell you for a small price," Arthur groaned and tried pushing the perverted Frenchman off. "C'mon, mon amour, let us dance the forbidden dance of the love-" Alfred then proceeded to punch Francis to the ground.

"_**Don't. Touch. Him." **_Alfred hissed through his teeth, scaring the Frenchman. Francis nodded and gulped. What went up his? Geez.

"He's right here, capitán." Antonio waltzed in the scene with Lovino, that was a bit distracted. Arthur smiled a little, but took a glance at Alfred. What does he want? That loyal companionship he had with this strange boy, or his original first mate?

Arthur kicked the ground a little. He didn't even know. He remembered when he got Alfred on deck, he wanted to trade him back. But, with all the care the young boy has shown him in two weeks, he wished he could…you know.

Keep him.

**Back to business!**

Arthur gently nudged Alfred to Antonio. Alfred looked back as if saying 'are you sure?' Arthur just walked behind the boy. "Looks like I won't be needing you anymore, huh?" Arthur laughed lightly. Alfred just looked at him and nodded his head with a small frown.

"Here's Alfred, just like you asked for." Arthur said, taking two steps back from the taller blonde. Antonio nodded slowly, but hesitated.

"You know… Lovi said he wanted to stay on my ship. Anyway we can arrange this?" Lovino jumped at Antonio's serious, yet eager voice. Lovino looked up to the sky. Is he regretting this already? Antonio's mood seemed so eager… And then he finally gets to see his little brother…. But that Ludwig bastard has to go.

"…How about we trade? I'm sure both of us had grown attached to our… new friends. I know you have." Arthur smirked, a bit relieved at keeping his new first mate.

"Alright. Alfred para Lovi. Is that a-"

**BANG! BANG! **

The entire crew ducked to the nearest places that they could hide in. They heard small footsteps on the boat and heard a small chuckle.

"Well, isn't this a mighty ship?" the voice laughed. "Stable. It's everything you could dream of."

Antonio looked up to see a small looking sailor. He had a growl on his face. "You!" he barked, catching the short sailor's attention. "What do you think you're doing? I'm making a deal here!" Antonio hissed, grabbing a nearby sword. The sailor looks a bit taken back, but stood his ground.

"Hm. Sorry to interrupt, but I have been requested on this ship." The sailor bowed cockily. Antonio bared his teeth, while Arthur was next to him, sword also in hand.

"It's two against one. Go back to ship and give the warning to your captain." Arthur growled lowly. The sailor laughed.

"I am the capitán of the ship. Thank you for the warning, but I really must do my job." The captain strutted to where Lovino was hiding. Antonio's heart fell and he was instantly after the captain.

"Put my Lovi down!" Antonio roared, pouncing on the captain. The captain grabbed Lovino and pushed him to the side, while he went to the other. Antonio completely missed the captain. Antonio stood up and was soon on his feet, ready to kill. The smaller captain yelled something, and canons went off. Everything was covered in smoke; no one was able to see a thing. Antonio's heart raced wildly, franticly searching for his tomate.

"Lovi? Lovi, answer me! Lovino?" Antonio yelled desperately. No response.

Everything cleared, and as soon as everything was as clear as day, everyone came out.

Antonio kept searching for Lovino. "Lovi?"

Arthur rubbed his head, the situation giving him a slight headache. Arthur stood and counted his men.

Arthur smiled knowing that every single one of his men was standing there. Wait. No!

No,no,no,no,no!

"Alfred?" Arthur called. Nothing. "Alfred, _answer me you git_!" Arthur barked, expecting to see the blonde crawling out of somewhere and laughing.

Nothing.

"What the help happened to-" Arthur looked to see the intruding ship leaving, with captain waving.

"Thank you for your offerings!" the captain laughed. Arthur turned to see Antonio clenching his fists, literally holding his breath.

"YOU'LL PAY!" Antonio shouted. "I WILL GET MY LOVI BACK, AND WHEN I DO, I WILL KILL YOU! GO TO HELL!" Antonio sunk down to his knees. Arthur turned with a sad expression, looking over to see the captains grin.

"Will do, capitán!" and with that, the fog hid the ship.

Antonio smacked his fists onto the floor boards.

"Just when I get him back from you, Inglaterra!" His voice wavered angrily. Arthur bit his lip.

He wasn't going to like this at all.

"Antonio, I'm sorry. But… if we work together…. We can get them back." Antonio looked up, tears in his eyes. Arthur had a scowl on his face.

"Fratello!" a voice sobbed. "Come back! Please!" Veneziano sunk to the floor boards and put his knees to his chest and dug his face into his hands.

Arthur looked back at Antonio. "Come on. He's got a little brother that's crying to him to come back." Arthur offered one last time. Antonio looked over to part of his ship and picked up a small piece of paper. He flipped it and read it.

_Dear capitán, _

_I've taken both of your prisoners at request. If you wish them back, look for me in a place where time has stopped in all Islands._

_M.P. _

Antonio crumpled up the paper and threw it down.

"_**Let's go**_."


	9. Chapter 9

Lovino was scared out of his mind; he couldn't even call out for help! As soon as he was set down, the boy launched himself at the captain. "Who the hell are you? Take me back to Antonio's ship! You stupid bastard take me back!"

"Lovino! Calm your ass down!" the pirate said as he tried grabbing the boy's hands.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN I WAS KIDNAPPED BY YOU! HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" Lovino started aiming for the pirate's lower regions. "Ey! You're not supposed to hit there!" the captain hissed, pushing Lovino. Lovino aimed for the stomach and hit dead on. The captain flew back; all source of air out of his body.

"I didn't want to resort to this," the captain coughed and squeaked. Lovino stopped hitting and glared at the captain as Alfred tried to keep them as far apart as he could. "This is so low…." The captain said nervously, but put on a brave face. "You don't _ever_ hit a _woman_, Lovino." Lovino's eyes widened as the captain removed his hat and tossed it to the side, revealing light brown hair in a side ponytail.

"Mandarin?" Lovino stood aghast.

"At your service," The captain smiled thoughtfully.

"So this was your plan to get me out, Mandarin?" Alfred smiled as he hugged the girl.

"Sure was!" Mandarin grinned as he was set down. "I didn't think you'd be a captain…" Lovino coughed awkwardly. "Well, I am! My dream's been reached and I'm captain of my own ship!" Mandarin said as she stretched her arms out. Lovino looked at her. _What about her kid?_

"You two will be cabin mates okay? Or is there a problem?" The captain asked. Lovino and Alfred looked at each other.

"I don't see one," Lovino shrugged. "Good." Mandarin said. "You'll be next to my quarters"

Alfred let out a content sigh and walked right into the cabin. Lovino walked up to the captain that was about to retire. "So…Mandarin, if you've got your ship, what about your kid?" Lovino asked. Mandarin yawned and smiled. "She's in her crib, sleeping."

"Not what I meant."

"Oh, like where she's at? Well in my quarters of course!" Mandarin pointed to the window of her room. Ah… so her kid was in there. She had light brown hair like her mother, but had wavy hair. Wait, her husband!

"Mandarin, where's your husband?" Lovino asked again, making the captain stop. She turned around and smiled weakly.

"Back in my hometown."

Lovino narrowed his eyes. The way she said it seemed upset or something.

"Lovino, I gotta get some rest before mi nena wakes up…"

Mandarin walked to her quarters and blew out the candles. Lovino shrugged and walked into his new cabin. He pulled out his clothes and Mandarin's music box. He'll give it to her tomorrow when he sees her.

So…What now? He was off Antonio's ship. He didn't have to go back to Arthur. He had Mandarin: The girl that had kept him company with her words written on a piece of paper. He knew he could trust her, and she could trust him.

But what about Antonio?

"Antonio can go suck it…" Lovino whispered as he climbed the top bunk, trying to not wake Alfred. Antonio never really took care of him, he mostly just bothered him. But now that Lovino remembered, that _was _the attention that Antonio gave that he said he liked.

Well fuck. Did Lovino like it when Antonio bugged him or something?

Lovino didn't care right now. He just wanted to sleep. He closed his eyes and listened to the water, lulling himself to sleep.

XxX

The next day, Lovino woke up to a noise. He opened his eyes to be stared at by blue eyes. He let out a strangled noise and nearly fell off the bed. The little girl that owned those blue eyes cocked her head to the side, as if asking what he was doing.

"Doing?" the little girl asked. "Doing?" Lovino repeated. The little girl nodded her head and put her hand on Lovino's head.

"…scared?" she asked. Lovino shook his head. It was more like he was startled. Wait, that's the same thing, right?

The little girl smiled and tugged at his night shirt.

"Look, Look!" She smiled and pointed out the window. Lovino rubbed his eyes and looked. He was suddenly filled with excitement. There were _dolphins _swimming next to them.

"Fins!" She smiled as she watched with Lovino. Hm… she can't say 'dolphins' yet. Lovino was actually having a good time with her. She wasn't like most kids, where they just had a tantrum on everything. Lovino looked at the little girl and he could tell she wanted to ask him something.

Lovino rolled his eyes and poked her slightly. She looked up and listened.

"What is it?" he asked. She smiled almost out of relief and said "Follow!" and the toddler jumped off the top bunk and ran off. Lovino jumped off and ran after her. She could go over board or something!

"Dumb kid…" he hissed as he found the little girl running about in her blue dress. The girl stopped and turned to see if the stranger was following.

"Here!" she pointed to the basement. Lovino flinched.

That place was dark!

"It's too dark in there…uh…w-what's your name?" Lovino smiled gently. Don't want to make the captain's little girl cry.

She pointed to herself and grinned like her mother. "Laelia!"

"La…eh…lia" Lovino repeated. Laelia nodded and grabbed his hand and led him to the basement, but she was picked up by a female.

"Laelia, your mama was looking for you!" the woman scolded lightly. "No!" Laelia pouted, trying to go to Lovino's arms. The girl laughed and turned to Lovino.

"Hello, I'm Bella, what's your name?"

"Lovino."

"Ah, so you're the boy that Mandarin's been getting messages from!" She smiled, holding the girl bridal style now, having the little one flailing around, trying to go on the ground.

"I wanna go with Ino!" She cried, trying to reach the boy's hands.

"Okay, we'll go with your mama first and you'll go back with 'Ino', okay?" Bella grinned like a cat. Laelia thought for a moment and huffed 'fine.'

The three of them walked to a frantic Mandarin, yelling 'Laelia' every now and then. "Captain, I've got her!" Bella smiled, waving her free hand. Mandarin looked over her shoulder and ran to Bella.

"Thank you so much, Bella!" Mandarin sighed in relief, taking the girl. "No problem," Bella smiled and walked away.

"I'll be up in the sails if need me!" Bella called over her shoulder. "Will do!" Mandarin yelled back.

"So, you're kid is unique." Lovino tried starting a conversation. "Tch, aye. She wanders off to who knows where, and it gives me a heart attack…" Mandarin said as she started to toss Laelia up in the air.

"What you're doing to Laelia is giving _me_ a heart attack…" Lovino said nervously.

"Ah, this? She adores being tossed in the air." Mandarin smiled and placed Laelia down. Laelia's laughs faded and she calmed down, hugging her mother tightly.

"Ino!" She suddenly turned and opened her arms to him. Lovino hesitated a bit.

"Are you going to carry her or not?" Mandarin raised a brow. "…Okay…" Lovino said and scooped up the girl.

"Ino! Ino!" the girl smiled hugging the boy.

"She seems to like you," Mandarin smiled kindly. "She does?" Lovino cocked his head to the side as Laelia wrapped her arms around his neck.

"She doesn't like most of my crew, but she doesn't hate them. It's mostly because we never give her much attention…" Mandarin sighed sadly. "And I really do want to spend time with her, but, I'm a captain… so I don't know what I'm supposed to do…" Mandarin ran her fingers in her hair, obviously upset.

Lovino bit his lip.

"I…I could spend time with her if you want. I mean, she already asked for attention this morning." Lovino offered. Mandarin stood in place for a while, thinking.

"Why not? She gets bored, and all she does and goes wherever. Thank you so much, Lovino!" Mandarin hugged the teen and ran off.

"Okay Laelia; what do you want to do?" Lovino looked at the girl. The girl smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Under water!" She smiled as she led Lovino down to the basement. Lovino's heart attack left. He thought she was going to throw herself over board and literally go in the water.

Laelia looked up to see a dimmed candle light flicker about. She grabbed a nearby stool and climbed it, turning the switch on the lantern so that the flicker will just be a flame. It was clear as day down there and Lovino looked at all the papers on the ground. They were all fish drawings!

Lovino picked one up. It wasn't horrible, but it wasn't good. Well, she _is_ only three, Lovino thought.

"Ino!" Laelia called. Lovino looked up from the doodle and looked at the small girl that was demanding attention now. She smiled when she looked and grabbed his hand again. Laelia led him down further and lit up another lantern. Lovino couldn't believe his eyes. There were windows all around the room, and outside you can see fishes, turtles, sea horses, and other things!

"W-wow…" Lovino looked out a window, looking at fishes going by. A turtle stopped in front of him and did a few back flips. Lovino couldn't help but laugh. Laelia smiled, seeing the older boy having fun.

"Ino likes?" She asked. Lovino nodded kindly at the girl. Laelia made sounds, trying to get Lovino 's attention. "I see too!" she pouted. Lovino rolled his eyes and placed the three year old on his lap. Laelia smiled and watched with Lovino.

"I wonder how tomato bastard's doing without me. Che, he probably doesn't even miss me." Lovino said to himself. "Bastard?" Laelia asked.

Lovino's eyes widened "Laelia, don't say that! It's a bad word!" Lovino did _not_ want this brat repeating what she learned from him to her mother.

"…Tomato?" Laelia asked, hoping to not upset her new friend. "Tomato?" Lovino repeated, scrunching his nose. "Tomato miss you?" Laelia repeated. Oh. Antonio. "Tomato…I don't know if he misses me." Lovino mumbled. Laelia looked at him.

"Miss you." Laelia said.

Lovino looked at the girl. The girl turned her head to the window. "Tomato misses you." She said as clear as day. "…Quiet, you." Lovino blushed. Laelia smiled and hugged Lovino. "Tomato!" she smiled.

"ughh…Yeah, I'm getting the feeling you'll be my new tomato 'friend'." Lovino grumbled.

"Ino tomato!" the girl giggled.

Lovino was really going to miss the tomato 'friend' if she kept saying 'Ino tomato'…


	10. Chapter 10

Light PruCan and RoChu in this chapter :3 And how many people added this story to their story alerts? My email is SPAMMED with

_XxrandomlaughsxX, _ added this to his/her story alerts_

XxX

"Okay, first of all, who is this 'M.P'?" Antonio ran his hands through his hair. Frustration and impatience was the only thing that Antonio was feeling. Arthur was a bit upset, but he knows he'll find the stupid boy. Or at least hopes too.

"Any ideas, men?" Arthur proposed, looking at the men. Feliks suddenly jumped up.

"…You" Arthur nodded, letting Feliks speak.

"I'm Feliks, not 'you'. And , What about those messages Lovino has been- no never mind, he said it was a friend…" Feliks shied away, holding Toris. Toris blushed but smiled lightly.

"Okay… but what did he mean by 'request'… Nobody would have requested for Lovino to be…purposely be captured…?" Arthur looked over at Antonio.

"Men." Antonio barked. Everybody in his crew jumped, minus Ludwig. "It was sudden for us, how would we have sent the message so early? Especially with that storm we had a few days ago." Ludwig reasoned.

Antonio sighed. "He's right. If anybody from my crew requested for the thief to come take my Lovi, it wouldn't have been possible. Especially with the fog."

"Gilbird could've gotten lost on the way, do you know how unawesome that is?" Gilbert shouted, making a blonde with a curl jump.

"Not so loud please…" the blonde squeaked, even though he knew he was going to be ignored.

"Huh?" Gilbert turned to the blonde. "Oh, sorry! Just needed to be heard y'know?" Gilbert flashed a smiled to the boy.

"No, I actually don't…"

"Well, why not?" Gilbert asked, already ignoring the captains guesses on why or who took Lovino.

"I'm hardly ever seen…" The boy mumbled. "Well, if you gave me your name maybe _I'd_ notice you,"

Gilbert smirked when he saw the blush form on the blonde's cheeks.

"M-Matthew…" said blonde coughed. "I'm Gilbert! And that's my awesome bird, Gilbird!" Gilbert pointed to himself and his yellow bird that was flying above him.

Matthew smiled shyly as the bird flew by his side. Gilbird peeped and flew back to Gilbert.

"Gilbird approves of you!" Gilbert laughs while Matthew stands there a bit confused.

"Gilbert, are you listening?" Antonio snapped.

"…Sure!" Gilbert yelled nervously, making the Spanish captain nod.

"Arthur, you've got plenty of books and maps; mind if I can borrow some? I'll look up islands, and I'll see where they are on maps. Or do you want to do it?" Antonio questioned.

"I'll look over the maps. I've passed by some islands like that, and I can just go back to them."

Antonio nodded in agreement.

"Francis, I trust you enough to turn the wheel on the ship. Ludwig can take cover when its happy hour for you." Antonio said, making sure that Francis and Ludwig heard.

"Now to the maps and books, capitán." Antonio muttered as he and Arthur walked to Antonio's quarters.

"We'll need extra help," Antonio said suddenly. Arthur considered it and called over Yao. The small Chinese man walked over to them, waving politely.

"Ni-hao!" Yao smiled. "Hello Yao. I have a question; do you think you can help us look over islands where time has stopped?"

Yao nodded, walking with both captains, before someone's hand grabbed onto his arm. And a bit tightly, may I add.

"Hold on. If my sunflower goes anywhere without me, there will be consequences," Ivan muttered darkly yet innocently as a child.

"Ivan, it's okay, aru! I'm just helping the captains with maps and books aru!" Yao said shakily, yet determined to get Ivan off his back.

"Then I will help too, da?" Ivan smiled and walked with the trio. Yao sighed heavily under his breath, but kept walking.

XxX

After hearing the many tomato's Laelia had to say before she stopped (she said 'tomato' started to sound strange and not real), Alfred started yelling out Lovino's name.

Laelia stood up and skipped over to where the light was shining, Lovino trailing behind her.

"Hey, Mandarin's calling both of you!" Alfred scooped up Laelia and spun around, making Laelia have a giggle fit.

"What for?" Lovino asked as Alfred put Laelia down. "No~!" Laelia started to climb onto Alfred's back. Alfred laughed and spun around with her clinging onto him.

"It's time for lunch," Alfred said, walking to the room where everyone's eating. Lovino walked in, taking a free seat. He looked up to see a bunch of women laughing and having a conversation.

"He-ey!" Mandarin stopped the side conversations as everyone looked at their captain.

"My friends, we have new member s on deck!"

Everyone turned to Lovino and Alfred.

"You guys know Alfred," Mandarin spoke, "But not Lovino. Lovino is new to the crew, so say 'hola!'" Mandarin smiled.

" 'Round the table chicas!" Mandarin smiled and looked to the brunette next to her.

"I'm Elizavata; it's nice to meet you! Do something to piss me off and my frying pan will gladly say hello to your face!"

Lovino flinched but nodded.

"You know me! I'm Bella, onto the next!"

"…Natalia."

"I'm Michelle!"

"I'm Kat*, it's nice to meet you!"

"Laelia!" a voice peeped. Everyone burst out laughing and going 'aww'. Lovino shook his head, but smiled at the small girl.

"Well, now that we all know each other, how about we dig in? I'm hungry!" Mandarin drooled as she started to stuff her face with casado.

"You know, you're a pig for a girl," Lovino noted.

"Quiet, you! I'm hungry; I didn't eat because of you!" Mandarin said as she began to chug down Horchata*.

"Of course," Lovino rolled his eyes, watching everyone eat slowly while Mandarin and Alfred were pigging out. Laelia laughed as she watched her mother, eating as she did.

Lovino smiled and ate his food slowly, making sure to savor the sweet yet bitter bits of tomato.

XxX

1(*) Kat is Ukraine

2(*) HORCHATA IS SO GOOD! Especially how my tia makes it. So yummy! *drools*


	11. Chapter 11 Extra

_**The next morning**_

Mandarin rubbed her eyes as she looked out the window. It was dark out, but you could see the sun rising. Probably early enough to do what she wants. Mandarin turned to where Laelia sat in front of the window, watching the sun rise.

"Mija, que haces?" Mandarin asked, managing to open one eye. Laelia smiled and said "Sol."

Mandarin's heart was filled with joy, seeing her daughter smile like that. "Laelia, how about me and you do something special? Together," Laelia turned to her mother.

Mandarin felt the whole world off her shoulders when Laelia gladly said 'yes'.

"Alright," Mandarin stretched lazily, throwing herself out of bed. "To the kitchen! Wake up Ino if you want, Chiquita."

Laelia squealed in delight and bolted out of the captain's quarters, to Lovino's room.

"Wait, Laelia!" Mandarin yelled loud enough so that only her and Laelia could hear. Mandarin ran out of her room and when she reached the child, she bent down to Laelia's height.

"But don't wake Alfred. Es un sorpresa!" Mandarin winked then patted the little girls head. "okay, vete!" Laelia nodded and ran to Lovino and Alfred's cabin.

Mandarin watched with a lazy smile as her daughter started to tippy toe her way in. Mandarin laughed lightly and went to the kitchen.

XxX

Mandarin got out everything she needed. "Rum…" she murmured, the slapped herself mentally. Laelia would want some cake, so back to the cupboard with you, Mr. Rum…

"Looks like I'm making Tres Leches…" Mandarin murmured as she grabbed the heavy cream.

"Mami!" Laelia whispered happily. "Is Ino here?" Mandarin turned to see a pissed off Lovino.

"_**You**_…" Lovino muttered bitterly as he passed by Mandarin. Mandarin tried to hide her grin. She loved to wake up people in the morning, even though she herself isn't a morning person.

"We're baking a cake for Alfred since it's his birthday today, you think you can help out?" Mandarin looked at Lovino with puppy dog eyes.

"…I'm not getting out of this one, am I?" Lovino rubbed his eyes then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'll cry if you don't help." Mandarin grinned evilly.

"…Clever girl." Lovino muttered. He stretched and yawned.

"Okay, I'll help. How do you make this stuff?"

Mandarin smiled in relief, but had a heart attack when Laelia was holding a butcher knife. Mandarin ran to her daughter and snatched the object away

"No, Laelia!" Mandarin hissed and then softened her expression when she saw Laelia's sky blue eyes form tears. "Mija, you could've gotten hurt," Mandarin explained softly, rocking Laelia in her arms. Laelia sniffled and nodded.

"Fue sin querer…" Laelia looked at her mother. Lovino observed, thinking why this looked familiar.

Mandarin smiled and planted a kiss on Laelia's forehead, tucking a piece of Laelia's hair under her ear.

"I know, but you have to more careful, okay?"

Laelia nodded and walked over to a counter. She grabbed a stool and climbed it, being able to sit on the counter.

"Okay, how about we start now?" Mandarin clapped her hands.

"To make it, you have to…"

XxX

"Done!" Lovino said, showing Mandarin the results.

"Oh, It's so pretty!" Mandarin gushed. Laelia looked at the cake and squealed 'Pretty!'

"Morning captain…" female voices yawned.

"Guys… I kinda didn't make breakfast…" Everyone glared at their captain. Mandarin frowned, upset that everyone's upset at her.

"B-but, we'll have cake this morning, since it's Alfred's birthday!" Mandarin says reassuringly, making her crew nodded.

"Okay let's go!" Mandarin said leading the way out, carrying the cake.

XxX

"Psst.." Laelia poked Alfred's cheek. "Psst!" She said, getting impatient. "Hmuh?" Alfred woke from the loud 'pst'. Laelia smiled when he looked at her. "Birthday!" She exclaimed, hugging Alfred.

"…huh?" Alfred muttered, not fully awake.

Alfred bolted out of bed, being me with a cake being held by his best friend, Mandarin.

"Happy Birthday, Alfred!" All females, minus Natalia, exclaimed, giving hugs to the young male.

"Aw, shucks guys," Alfred grinned, hugging Laelia.

"So, let's eat! I'm hungry!" Mandarin said as she ran to the dining room (still holding the cake) ready to pig out.

Everyone rolled their eyes and walked to the dining room.

"Hey, happy birthday." Lovino patted Alfred's shoulder. "Huh, Thanks!" Alfred grinned. "Ino!" Laelia said, trying to get Lovino to carry her. Lovino rolled his eyes and picked up the girl.

"So, let's get out of here, I'm starved!" Alfred threw off his bed sheets, and jumped out bed, making his way to the dining room as well. Lovino shook his head and walked to the dining room with Laelia in his arms, placing her next to her mother. Lovino took a seat next to Alfred, handing Alfred a knife to cut the cake.

"Please don't stab anybody." Lovino said seriously, hoping the blonde heard him, since everyone's started singing Alfred was singing louder than everybody else.

"Bite the cake, Alfred!" Mandarin urged the young boy. Alfred narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't know…"

"I won't do anything! I promise!" Alfred kept looking at her, but she had honesty in her eyes, so he went for it.

Alfred's lips touched the cold frosting. He, strangely, wished it was someone's lips rather than the frosting…

"**I LIED**!" Mandarin cackled, shoving the boy's face in the cake before he could pull away. Alfred pulled himself away from the cake, glaring at Mandarin as he wiped his face off with his shirt.

"I knew I could trust you," Alfred said sarcastically, but laughed at his stupidity.

"You're the one that believed me" Mandarin held her hands in front of her in defense. And that was Alfred's stupidity, believing her.

"Well, we'll celebrate tonight with fireworks and dances, but we have to get to work before we prepare the ship," Mandarin burped, going to pull up the anchor.

"Help me out, please. I'm bringing up the anchor," Everyone nodded, finishing their food and following the captain.

"Ino, under!" Laelia started to drag Lovino out. She looked up to a lonely Alfred that was day dreaming.

"Alfred go with us, too!" Laelia said as she reached for Alfred's hand, dragging him down to the basement too.

XxX

The day was done, and Alfred had a great time. Laelia's present to him was amazing, seeing fishes and other things under water, especially the party. The fireworks were just perfect. His birthday's seemed to always be fun when everyone he knew and loved was around, keeping him happy.

Alfred got comfortable under the covers, closing his eyes, already drifting off to sleep.

_It would've been better… _

Alfred began to snore lightly, almost matching up to Lovino's snores. He couldn't help but think one last thing before he drifted off into a complete sleep…

_It would've been better if he could've spent it with Arthur as well. _

_XxX___

_**Happy Birthday, America. I hope you get some from Iggy*wink***_


	12. Chapter 12

It's been a week since Lovino's been on the ship, and everyone's been getting sick lately, making Lovino a bit apprehensive. It's not likely for more than one person to get sick on ship… he thinks.

Lovino's glad he isn't one of the poor suckers that fell ill, but he couldn't help but to always wander into Mandarin's room, where Laelia lay with a Continuous Fever. Mandarin must have a good immune system if she isn't sick already, along with Lovino.

"…she gonna be okay?" Lovino looked at Laelia's slightly worried mother.

"….She'll be fine as long as we get to the island by sundown," Mandarin whispered. Mandarin took a breath and stood up from next to her daughter.

"Lovino, can you arrange the sails so that they get more wind?"

Lovino nodded his head and did as told. He began climbing, feeling the rushing wind, almost as if it were trying to push him down.

Lovino couldn't help but recall the words that Antonio told him.

"_Wants to protect me, I get it_." Lovino mumbled as he rearranged the sails. The ship started to move faster, and Lovino slid his way back onto the ground.

"Lovino, I have a favor to ask of you," Mandarin stopped him from going anywhere else.

"You want me to check up on everyone?"

Mandarin shook her head.

"We've usually got a ship on our tail, and I don't see anything and it's making me really uncomfortable; can you please stay up there? Please?"

Lovino wanted to say 'no' because he'd probably be the first target to get hit on the ship, and to him, that wasn't worth it. But Mandarin looks pretty scared, and on the verge of tears.

"Che, fine. Just don't cry." Lovino mumbled.

"It's a bad habit," the captain admitted, returning to the wheel. Lovino sighed and went to his cabin to get a blanket. It's pretty cold out today, so he'll just use the one he sleeps with.

Lovino made sure to not awake Alfred. Alfred had a cold, and he always seemed to have a headache whenever he woke up, and if Lovino was in Alfred's place, he wouldn't want anyone to wake him up, too. Lovino wrapped himself up in the fuzzy blanket as soon as he was back up in the sails, just looking out in the distance, trying to make out a black figure in the distance.

No danger if they're not shooting, right?

XxX

"You think they'll be on this island?" Antonio said as he looked out a telescope, seeing an island nearby.

"Why would they travel a month for other islands that are a hundred miles from here? Seems like an easier target if you go for the nearest island."

"…You use logic very well."

"Thank you."

Not a day has gone by that Antonio has worried about his tomato. Lovi could've been sold, he could've been beaten, or…

Used for pleasure.

Antonio felt his anger rise at the thought his Lovi squirming under the captain with his face flushed and naked and…

Antonio snapped himself out of his thoughts before his desire _truly_ got to him. How long has he been feeling like this for Lovino? Since he got him back, of course. Naturally, you would think Lovino should've looked the same to Antonio, But when Arthur took him away, Lovino was only five. So when Lovino had shown up on Antonio's ship as a cute fifteen year old boy, Antonio didn't know what to think.

"Hey, there's something out there, like, standing out!" Feliks called from up on the sails. Arthur snatched Antonio's telescope and looked out.

"He's right…It's a ship."  
Antonio opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"But, that's not 'M.P's ship… It's a different ship…"

"Look around!" Feliks yelled, and Arthur looked up.

"There's another ship on the water, right in front of you!" Feliks pointed.

Antonio looked and saw a black shadow. Arthur looked through his telescope and smiled. It was 'M.P.'s ship!

"Feliks, arrange the sails so we can move faster!" Antonio ordered. No more than five minutes, it was like the ship was going at top speed, managing to pass the other ship.

XxX

"Oh _fuck_… Mandarin!" Lovino panicked as he slid down from the sails, running to where Mandarin stood, turning the wheel.

"What?" Mandarin looked over her shoulder.

"Mandarin, there's a ship after us!"

Mandarin froze in place.

"Lovino, I think Natalia and Elizaveta are well enough to fight, go get them." Mandarin ordered roughly. Lovino ran off before being grabbed by the arm.

"When you get them, go back to my cabin and _hide Laelia where you a __**positive **__no one will find her_."

"…Okay."

And Lovino ran off to get the women.

XxX

As soon as both women got their weapons of choice, Lovino ran to Mandarin's quarters, where Laelia watched the nearing ship.

"Let's go," Lovino scooped up Laelia and carried her down to the basement.

"What happen?" Laelia stood there, looking at Lovino. Lovino bit his lip, not knowing if he should tell Laelia or…

"We're playing a game!"

Laelia nodded, but swayed a little. Right, she had a fever...

"We're playing…uh..what's it called- Hide and seek! That game!" Lovino laughed nervously, hoping the child wouldn't notice.

"Don't let your mom or anyone else find you, I need to find a hiding place too!"

Laelia nodded and ran to a room where Lovino didn't notice was in there (besides the one with all the windows and you could see the fishes and stuff)

"I'll be hiding somewhere else, okay? Just keep quiet!"

Silence.

"Good." Lovino whispered, and jumped when he heard gunshots.

He heard something that he would have never thought would have made his heart race like a jackhammer.

"_**Give me back Lovino.**_"


	13. Chapter 13

Mandarin smirked, and put on her hat as she spun around. Suddenly, she was back to being a 'he'.

"Que tal, capitán?" he smirked leeringly. Antonio scowled and pulled out a gun, making the captain suddenly look at the object pointing towards him.

"_Lovi_. Give him **back**." Antonio murmured darkly as he neared the other captain. Elizaveta tried getting to him, but Gilbert stopped her from going anywhere by knocking her out and dragging her into a cabin. Natalia was too busy chasing after her new lover, Ivan, who was deathly afraid of her.

Lovino ducked under the stairway, watching both captains stare each other down, not noticing the injured and not moving a single muscle.

Antonio did not fix his gaze on Mandarin, still holding the gun up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The threatened captain murmured. Antonio brought the gun up to her temple. The captain flinched, showing some fear. This wasn't good, if he shoot her, what'll happen to Laelia? Lovino made a move to stop the Spanish captain, but Mandarin glanced his way hazardously. Lovino stopped and ducked down again.

"…Ino?" a voice squeaked.

_Oh, hell no._

"L-Laelia? What are you doing you're supposed to hide!" Lovino's mouth p0ured out excuses, trying to get the child to go back to her hiding spot. Laelia shook her head no. Lovino opened his mouth as if to object until he heard a trigger.

Laelia must've known the sound really well, because she instantly scrambled out of the place, yelling 'Mami' at the top of her lungs, sobbing as she did.

"Laelia?" The captain caught her daughter as she flew into her arms, grabbing her mother tightly.

Antonio put the gun down, looking at the little girl. "…You…" Antonio said, dropping the gun as the little girl eyed it.

"You look familiar…" Laelia flinched as Antonio put a hand on her cheek. Antonio looked at her blue eyes, than to the captain who tried covering his eyes. Antonio threw off the hat, revealing the girl he kicked out of his ship.

"Mandarin?"

"…Hi, Antonio…"

"What? Why?"

Mandarin sighed. "I wanted to be a captain, and I also wanted to look for you."

"Really? What for?" Antonio asked, not sure if he was excited to get the opportunity to see this girl, or if he was mad at her for kidnapping his Lovi.

"My music box and Alfred." Mandarin said as she put Laelia down.

"You… I didn't know you were a mother…" Antonio said thoughtfully as she bent down to the little girl's height.

"…Yeah…"

Lovino couldn't help but watch as Antonio looked at Mandarin and her daughter like he's missed something. Before Lovino knew it, Arthur had already pointed and triggered the gun at Mandarin. Lovino didn't even think as he made a run for it.

"DON'T!" Lovino stepped in front of the gun just as Arthur was about to shoot.

Antonio noticed Lovino, and grabbed and hugged him close.

"Lovi…"

"…What…?"

"I missed you." Lovino was held tighter.

"It's only been a week, stupid tomato eater." Lovino muttered. "It's been longer than that, Lovi."

"…Tomato?" Laelia said with a hint of mischief. Lovino groaned, remembering Laelia's constant 'Ino tomato' and 'Tomato misses you'. "Tomato, Tomato!" Laelia pointed to Antonio, showing her mother.

"Tomato missed you!" Laelia added in.

Antonio raised his brows to Lovino.

"…Tomato, huh?

"Shut up!" Lovino stomped his foot.

"So Lovi missed me too? Yeah? Yeah?" Antonio said with a little gleam in his eye. Lovino rolled his eyes and huffed.

"…Maybe."

Antonio felt his heart stop for a moment. There was a chance Lovino missed him! Even after Antonio constantly nagged him about his safety!

"Look, It's late, can we save this for tomorrow?" Mandarin yawned.

"Not until Lovi gets to be back on my ship." Antonio narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, where's Alfred?" Arthur demanded. "Straight down, on the right from my quarters, he's sick, so don't even think about waking him up." Mandarin warned.

"Of course." And the British captain left to find his first mate.

"I'll take a trade though," Mandarin said.

Antonio thought for a moment.

"Give me my music box and I'll give you Lovino."

"I can't-"

"Wait!" Lovino interrupted before running to his room.

XxX

Lovino made his way in, only to find that Arthur and Alfred were sharing a kiss.

"Uh…" Lovino looked down as his face turned red, making his way to his bag he had brought with him, and running back out of the cabin.

He found both captains standing, waiting for him. "Mandarin, I have your music box," Lovino stammered, face still bright red.

"Lovino, what happened?" Mandarin giggled, looking at Lovino's tomato red face.

"Call me a tomato, _I dare you_" Lovino eyed Antonio threateningly before Antonio could say anything.

"Alfred…Arthur…Kiss… j-just, take it" Lovino grumbled, shoving the music box to Mandarin. Mandarin smiled happily as she got her music box back. Tears of joy spilled down her cheeks as she handed it to her daughter.

"Look… this was from your great grandpa," Mandarin smiled as Laelia eyed the toy in her hands.

"Thank you so much, Antonio…" Mandarin sighed dreamily. Antonio smiled as he grabbed Lovino by the waist as Lovino squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp.

"No!" Laelia put the music box down and hit Antonio, barely missing the jewels. "Ino mine!"

"No, he's mine!" and the argument went back and forth as both fought over Lovino

"All is said and done…" Mandarin smiled.

"It's been great having you on the ship, Lovi." Mandarin grinned sadly, sticking out her hand.

"Same." Lovino smiled as he shook her hand. Lovino threw himself onto Mandarin and mumbled.

"Thank you for taking care of me"

Mandarin smiled, brushing the boy's bangs away from his face.

"It's a motherly thing,"

Mandarin placed a kiss on the boy's forehead and pats his shoulder. Antonio gave up arguing with the child and went back with Lovino, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Just take care of yourself, okay? You know who to write to if you ever feel alone," Mandarin grinned reassuringly. Lovino nodded and scooped up Laelia.

"Mine." She clung onto his neck. "Ino…is….mine."

Lovino smiled and looked at the girl. He gave her a hug and spun around, making the girl laugh.

"Laelia, I'll miss you too. You kept me entertained, honestly to the point where I almost forgot about Antonio."

"Wha-"Antonio hissed, before being silenced by Lovino. Lovino kissed the little girl's forehead and smiled gently.

"Promise me you'll be a good girl for-"

"**GO, GO, GO!**" A voice cackled, having men scurry on board.

"Give me a gun!" Mandarin panicked as Antonio handed her what she demanded. She began to shoot, and had shot two men, both on the leg.

"Lovino, go hide!" Mandarin ordered.

"But-"

"I'm not _asking_ for permission, Lovino, I'm telling you to do this!"

Lovino couldn't move from his spot as he carried a wailing child. He looked around, and thought 'behind the barrels!' and so he went. He hid behind the shadows as he watched Arthur and Antonio's crew fight, along with Mandarin.

Lovino held the little girl that was trying to go to her mother. Lovino murmured words in Italian to calm her down.

Right in the middle of a sentence, Lovino and the girl were tied together by a rope and gagged by a handkerchief.

The mugger that had done such a thing began to carry them to the other ship. Muffled screams didn't go unheard.

Veneziano was the one to notice his brother being taken away. He ran up to Ludwig and cried and told him and Ludwig tried shooting the man. He kept missing, much to Veneziano's disappointment.

"Antonio!" He cried, pointing up to the two people that were being kidnapped. Antonio tried shooting the man, and even started to chase after him.

Veneziano was already being circled on the ship, and Ludwig was too busy fighting a trio, so he couldn't do anything but pray. Mandarin notice and ran to help. She shot the enemies all on the arm, a warning to back off. A man hiding behind a barrel smirked and when she passed by him at an inhuman speed, he threw a punch on her rib.

Hard.

Mandarin flew back, coughing and wheezing, staggering up, only to fall again.

If she could only breathe lying down, than that meant…

Her rib was badly bruised…


	14. Chapter 14

What just happened?

WHAT JUST HAPPENED?

Veneziano panicked. He scrambled over to where Mandarin was lying down, gasping for air like a fish out of water . He gaped down at the desperate-for-air girl, picking her up bridal style, trying to not make her wince. Thoughts raced into his head. What was he going to do? How was he going to get her to safety? Veneziano shook his head and ran into the nearest room, surprised to find his captain attending someone

"C-captain?" Veneziano asked in surprise. Arthur looked up from where he was watching Alfred, looking at the girl.

"What the bloody hell happened to her?" Arthur made Alfred scoot over, since both could fit in the bed.

"A-air!" She gasped, holding her stomach. She shut her eyes, tears flowing down. "It hurts…" she sniffed.

Wow. Her brave face cracked. She laid there, hurt, tears streaming down her face in pain, while Alfred stroked her hair, eyes closed. It eventually calmed her down. Arthur thought for a minute. No, her ribs can't be broken, because she wouldn't have liked being carried. Her ribs are probably bruised. Arthur, just by looking at her, could even feel the pain. It had to be excruciating to be dealing with. Especially having a child to worry about.

No more than about twenty minutes later, the brawl ended, leaving Ludwig with a black eye, Gilbert with a black eye and a swollen cheek, Francis with a bloody nose and a sprained wrist, Feliks with a bloody nose, Toris' body covered with bruises, Yao's back with scars, Ivan was okay, just slightly hurt, Heracles, the boy from Greece, had some scratches on his face, and Mathew was unharmed. No one could see him, lucky duck, and last but not least, Antonio. Now everyone could see that Antonio had sprained arm, his leg had a big cut, and he was tired. But no one saw his hurt Antonio felt on the inside. He lost Lovino. Again. Right when he was about to get him back. It really did break his heart…he had his hopes up on having Lovino again, having someone truly stay by his side, besides his first mates. But… What about Mandarin? What was he going to do when she woke up?

Too late, he thought with regret as he saw the girl wake up. She tried sitting up, but failed horribly, slumping back to the mattress next to Alfred.

"..ia." She murmured. "Where… Where is Laelia?" She opened her eyes, expecting to have her child run into her arms. She smiled thoughtfully at the thought. Antonio bit his lip as he sat next to the girl.

"Mandarin…I swear I tried everything I could, for both Lovi and Laelia…but…" He swallowed looking at the girls eyes. Her eyes were such a dark brown, he thought he almost fell into the darkness of her eyes. Mandarin fel her stomach turn, and she felt her heartbeat in her throat. She frowned suddenly.

"…Laelia and Lovino… They were both taken away…"

Her heart stopped entirely. Everyone looked over at her, not on purpose, but from what they heard.

Tears formed, and came out all at once, when she tried to hold the in. She sobbed loudly, making every man look down. Watching a woman cry over her child is absolutely horrible.

Alfred hugged the crying girl, just staying there for the longest time.

She suddenly stopped. She had a scowl on her face as she wiped her tears away. She stood up, ignoring the pain, and wobbled over to the door, only to be stopped by Gilbert and Yao.

"No can do miss," Gilbert shook his head leading the girl back to bed.

"You're hurt, aru…" Yao tried to reason with the flailing (and gasping) girl. She huffed and stomped her foot.

"_Fine_." She hissed, "But you'd better follow my directions, captains. I know where that ship is heading for."

Mandarin was placed lightly into bed, as Arthur and Antonio listened attentively.

"That ship is going back to my hometown, where Antonio left me." She shot a look over to the captain, as Antonio backed away a little. She narrowed her eyes as she eyed both captains.

"They are going back to my…husband's home, and I don't want Laelia anywhere near him."

"Why not?"

"He's a damn good cheater."

XxX

Lovino hissed and growled, never once letting the crying child go.

"Take us back!" He barked, kicking other sailors.

"Quit flailing around, stupid brat." A Turkish accent rang though Lovino's ears. He looked over to the overdressed man, scowling.

"Nobody calls me a brat, Princess Jasmine!" Lovino barked, only to get slapped to the point where he fell with the child. Laelia sobbed louder, seeing Lovino hurt.

"Come now, Laelia, child…" The Turkish man cooed. "NO!" Laelia screeched, hitting the man. The man looked down in amusement, until he yelped. Laelia actually pinched him, and started to kick his shins.

"Stop it, you little-!"

Lovino snatched the little girl away before the man could lay a hand on her.

"You wouldn't hit a child, would you?" Lovino sneered.

"When they get on my nerves like you to keep myself content, yes" The Turkish man growled.

"Sadistic much?" Lovino spat on the man's shoes.

"Sadiq if you will," The man grinned. "Now keep the little brat away from me. I wasn't paid to babysit." Sadiq turned and walked away.

"Where are we going?" Lovino growled loudly. Sadiq stopped, looking at the boy eyes hidden under the mask. What was hiding behind his mask besides his eyes? Lovino didn't know.

"Back home with her… 'daddy'" Sadiq waved them off, as his crew tossed the children into the basement.

Laelia cried softly, mewling 'mama' every now and then. Lovino finally couldn't put up with it, and he started to lull the girl to sleep.

Antonio better get him back. Lovino won't forgive him if he doesn't.

XxX

So, I took my puppy to get her shots, and I felt so bad for her, because when I was little I would get these HUGE shots, and oh my god, did they hurt! My mom even told me that when she would take me to my appointments for the shots, I would take a look at the waiting room, wave and go 'Bye Bye!' And the secretary would laugh at me. Anyways, she got her shot, and she literally SCREAMED. Poor thing… and after she screamed, she looked behind her to the vet that was giving her the shot and growled XD the vets were laughing and so were me and my mom, since she's just a little ball of fur. It was like a kid's reaction or something haha poor thing must've been in pain though…


	15. Chapter 15

I HAVE TO START THIS CHAPTER OVER AGAIN CUZ I COULDN'T FIND THE FILE I'M SO DISORGANIZED. Okay, so… I'll be honest… I'm getting bored of this fic. And I think other people are too. So I try to motivate myself to keep writing and finish the story EXACTLY how I planned. But it gets hard if you get bored easily. So, I'll probably be speeding up the chapters…sigh… I'm sorry, but it's the only way to keep me entertained enough to write the fic, unless I write another fic… So, on to the chapter.

XxX

It's been a few days, and Mandarin's been feeling better with the potion Arthur gave to her to help speed up her healing process. At this point, her bruised rib feels like a side stitch.

Besides her, Antonio's been focused on the wheel, the sea, The sunrise and sunsets

Especially his Italian boy. Nothing but the man taking a frozen Lovino away has been running through Antonio's mind. When he gets his hand on the thief….

Antonio sighed. Don't spend so much time thinking about it, he told himself. He'll just get impatient on trying to get Lovino back. Antonio looked to his side, looking at Mandarin. She's been unusually quiet since Laelia has been taken away. Mandarin had been shutting herself out to theworld and just looking out the sea, and then going back to her room because of a headache. That's another thing Antonio's been getting. Headaches. Arthur would usually take over after when he got things he needed from his ship, that was following behind Mandarin's boat, being steered by Ivan. Antonio's ship was behind Arthur's ship, being steered by either Francis or Ludwig.

"Is it okay if I talk to you in your quarters?" Antonio asked when Mandarin walked to the side of the ship, doing her new daily routine. "I don't mind, but what for? Hey, and I think we're heading the wrong direction…"

"I've been distracted…" Antonio smiled sheepishly. Mandarin sighed and nodded her head.

"I understand. Okay, let's go." Mandarin led the way.

When they reached the quarters, Mandarin pulled the seat from her writing desk and pushed it over to Antonio, who sat on it. She sat on the side of her bed.

"Lovino… how do you two know each other?" Antonio began. Mandarin looked at the ceiling and went 'ahh…' she snapped her fingers. "Letters. Lovino sent me one probably when you first took him hostage."

"Really? But how did he send you the messaged without knowing you?"

"I don't know. But Gilbird always sent them." Mandarin shrugged. "Speaking of Gilbird, where's Gilbert?"

"I don't know, he said he'd be hanging out with some guy from Arthur's ship, Marcos or something like that." Antonio shrugged.

"Oh… so anyways!" Mandarin shook her head, before she got off subject, "What I've been getting in those letters were complaints. Antonio, you've been way past over-protective! That's the reason why he was on my ship!" Mandarin said with a sincere tone. "You don't think I know that? I said I was sorry, and he told me he wanted to stay on my ship before you kidnapped him!" Antonio accused.

"Did he tell you 'Antonio, I want to stay on this ship with you'?" Mandarin said in all honesty. Antonio looked at her for a minute but shook his head. "no… Pero, from the tone of his voice, it sounded como si quería…" Antonio ran a hand through his hair. Mandarin nodded.

"So… Laelia? How old is she?" Antonio changed the subject, which he kind of regretted after seeing the hurt on Mandarin's face.

"Tres años" Mandarin suddenly smiled.

"You know, she kind of looks like you, if it weren't for her eyes." Antonio smiled. "Yeah… she's just a bundle of joy. Antonio, don't you ever want kids?" Mandarin suddenly asked.

Antonio smiled. "I always have. I've dreamed of marrying someone beautiful when I retire, but I think I've fallen for Arthur's first mate…"

Mandarin gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"ESTAS ENAMORADO CON ALFRED?" Antonio's eyes went wide. "OH GOD NO!"

"Oh… then…" Mandarin thought. "Who else is Arthur's first mate?"

"Actually, Alfred is Arthur's new first mate, but his old first mate was Lovino."

"So you're in love with Lovino?"

Antonio nodded.

"…Is that why you've been over protective of Lovino? Geez, Antonio, you might as well just lock him up after this episode if you ever want to keep him!" Mandarin grinned teasingly.

"Ahaha, yeah…"

Silence…

"So anyways, about going the wrong direction, is Lovino the cause of it?"

"Si…" Antonio chuckled. Mandarin shook her head, giggling as she did. "If we turn right and head straight, we should get to Costa Rica in like about… three days? That's my guess."

"Seems too quick…"

"Actually, when you guys stopped me, I was about five days away from Costa Rica, so this kind of helped" She laughed, and walked away. She stopped at the door and turned, stopping a following Antonio.

"We'll do our best to get our treasures back, si?" Mandarin stuck her hand out. Antonio smirked.

"We _will _get them back."

XxX

Lovino couldn't believe what he was standing in front of. He was off the ship two days ago, and here he was, carrying Laelia. He swore Mandarin was a poor girl, but looking up from the castle like house, he changed his mind. Sadiq walked right in, and Lovino heard mumbles.

A man stepped out of the mansion, looking excited. There was something off though…

"Laelia!" He cooed. Laelia clung onto Lovino. Lovino looked at the man. He didn't look half bad, blue eyes like his daughter, but no wavy hair. Laelia must get it from one of the man's parents, since Mandarin didn't have wavy hair.

"Thank you so much for caring for my daughter…Mister…"

"Lovino,"

"Okay, Lovino!"

Laelia stared at her father. She crinkled her nose and buried her face in his chest. Her father looked upset that she did that.

"I'm sorry, uh…"

"Damian."

"Damian… She's just…shy I guess." Lovino handed the girl to him. Laelia squirmed in her father's arms.

"Come in for a bit, won't you Lovino? Actually, come to think of it, you don't have a place to go, do you?" Damian looked at him.

"No,sir."

"Well, why not stay here? I've got plenty of rooms, and it could be my way of saying 'thank you' for being responsible of my daughter." Damian welcomed Lovino in. Lovino walked in to see a Victorian type of home (mansion?), feeling a bit high and mighty.

"It's a pretty decent home" Lovino looked around.

"It's big for more than one person… so it's been lonely since my wife left me…"

"Mandarin?" Lovino asked. "How do you know her?" Damian cocked his head. "She took care of me"

"Ah… she's very sweet. One of the reasons I married her. But I guess love just doesn't last." Lovino thought he saw a smirk on Damian's face. "Make yourself at home, and pick any room you want."

"Actually, Damian, would it be okay if I slept a room down from Laelia? I promised I'd take care of her…"

"That's okay Lovino! I have plenty of maids and butlers around, so you don't have to worry about her!"

"But…"

"Do you not take my word for it?"

Lovino suddenly felt mad and untrusted, but he bit his tongue. He'd end up on the street if he didn't get on Damian's good side.

"Okay." Lovino said as politely as he could. "Thanks Lovi!" Damian cooed

Oh god why. Antonio was everywhere.

"Yeah… I'll just pick my room…" Lovino went upstairs. Lovino climbed the stairs, focused on going upstairs. Damian licked his lips, and set Laelia down. Laelia had a look on her face.

"What is it, princess?"

"Ino…" Laelia began. "Is yours?" Damian recalled her daughter's possession over things she liked.

Laelia wanted to say yes. Yes, Ino **was** hers. But she thought back to when she and him where talking about Antonio. Then she remembered the affection Antonio gave to Lovino, remembering her parent's old love affection from when she was a year younger.

"Ino is Tomato's." Laelia said before running to where Lovino was headed.

XxX

**Estas enamorado con Alfred? : You're in love with Alfred? **

**Tres años: Three years (old) **

**Pero: but **

**Como si quería: Like (he) wanted to. **

**Sorry for being lazy and stupid to forget translations ^.^' I don't use Google translate. I only use it for a word that has a certain way of spelling it. I use the Spanish that I know and write it on here. I know Spanish because I'm Mexican and I have to use Spanish to talk to relatives (but my Spanish is getting rusty because in my elementary school, you could only speak English and If you couldn't speak it, the school put you in a class where you had learn English. I wasn't in the class) so, I was only able to read and write in English, and yeah… it rubbed off on me so… yup.**


	16. Chapter 16

So, I've been having a life now… it won't last very long though XD I have to practice a surprise dance for my friend's Quinceañera (It's like two weeks away :S)I went to the fair today (I got a Miku backpack! And my legs hurt D:) and mein Yaoi buddy is coming on Friday :D She already has plans for us :D watch ALL the anime/ Yaoi! Lol overused meme is overused :3 so onto the story!

XxX

It hasn't been long since Arthur, Antonio, and Mandarin had landed. All captains made orders that their crew must absolutely STAY on ship or near the docks.

"_Orders are Orders!" Arthur snapped at Alfred. Alfred looked at him, then looked down. "Of course, captain…" _

Arthur couldn't help but carry a little guilt, even though he'd snapped at him before, well… the kiss.

Alfred didn't see it coming. Heck, even Arthur didn't! Arthur was just trying to see if Alfred had a fever along with the cold, but managed to trip and… it just happened.

But, anyways, like I said; it hasn't been long since all captains had arrived on land, but what has been a while is the fact that everyone was walking to Mandarin's home.

"Mandarin, how long is it? This is taking ages!" Arthur shouted, already sitting. Mandarin let out a tired laugh. "it's uh… all the way up there…" she pointed sheepishly to a mansion that was up on the hills. Arthur made a choking sound and turned to the girl.

"You…!" Arthur made strangling motion with his hands. Mandarin made a sound that made it seems like she was crying "I'm sorry Arthur~! I'm getting tired too!" She dropped to the grass, already making herself comfortable. Antonio sat on a nearby stump, taking off his hat. Arthur groaned and threw all his weight down to fall into the grass.

"Arthur, did you bring the potions I asked you to bring?" Mandarin mumbled, turning her head to look at Arthur. The Brit nodded and took out a small box.

"God, my side hurts…" Mandarin flinched as she sat up. Arthur rolled his eyes and picked one of the small bottles up. Mandarin eyed the bottle, hesitatingly taking it. She opened the top to it and sniffed it. She made a gag sound and turned to Arthur.

"Why doesn't it smell as nice like the potion you gave me for my rib?" She questioned with a pout.

"Not all potions will be the same, just drink it already."

"But it smells funny!"

"Stop being such a child and just drink it!"

Mandarin narrowed her eyes at the impatient Brit and took a small sip from the liquid in the bottle. Her eyes shot open and she gagged.

"Ew! *cough cough* It's *cough* revolting!" Mandarin frowned heavily, putting the bottle down. Arthur groaned in frustration and grabbed the bottle then grabbed Mandarin and forced her mouth open.

"You bloody child, just drink the damn thing!"

"Ack, NO! It's na-asty!" Mandarin tried shoving the blonde away. Antonio sighed heavily, stood up and grabbed the girl's hands, putting them behind her.

"I'll scream bloody murder!" Mandarin threatened.

"Do whatever you damn please!" Arthur growled in between his teeth, not showing signs of giving up.

"BLOO-" and with a swift movement, Arthur forced the horrid liquid down her throat. Mandarin refused to swallow, but couldn't breathe from her nose alone and ended up swallowing the disgusting liquid.

Mandarin fell to the ground with a 'thud' and coughed, making gagging noises every now and then.

"Please, you're overreacting. This stuff isn't that horrid," Arthur drank the potion from a different bottle with a straight face, handing another to Antonio. Antonio opened the cork and placed the small bottle at his lips, pinching his nose before swallowing. He coughed as soon as he finished looking at Mandarin who curled up into a ball, calming herself down.

"Hey, what's on your back?" Antonio poked her side. The girl turned, face a bit green.

"Scar." She answered as if she were asked the day of the week.

"From?"

"Fights. Where else?" Mandarin raised her brows.

"Just wondering." Antonio put his hands up.

"Arthur?"

"Hm?"

"What was the potion for?"

"Part of my plan!" Mandarin yelled cockily. Antonio raised a brow.

"Okay! So, I was thinking that, we like _disguise_ ourselves, asking for work in the household, and there, we take," Mandarin's made hand motions like a flower opening it's petals, "Lovino and Laelia back!"

"So, Arthur told me he has these righteous hallucination spells, where people see you in a different body!"

"Why not fight?" Antonio questioned. "Because my idea is better, so shh!" Mandarin put a hand on her hips.

"You're being cocky," Arthur noted, "Not very likely of you."

"I'm only this confident because I know we're getting them back! And besides, why can't I be comfortable around people I know and trust?"

"Don't trust so easily," Antonio scolded.

"It's habit. I always see the good in people, no matter how much darkness…" She sighed.

"You really should've given that up when you decided to be a captain," Arthur pushed.

"I should've, you're right, but… it's just who I am. I can't get rid of that." Mandarin said almost wistfully. "And that's basically why people step all over me. Until you push my buttons far enough." Mandarin clicked her tongue.

"Then how are you seeing the good in people when you're being treated like that?" Arthur crossed his arms.

"Because I give myself a reason why to. You two are sort of helping me out getting back Laelia,"

"What if we're doing this for ourselves?" Antonio asked

"Then why would you bring me along?"

"For distraction."

"Then I would do a bad job on distracting on purpose." Mandarin smirked, like she was telling the truth.

"Why would you do that?" Antonio threw his hands up.

"Because i don't like being told what to do. Unless you ask me politely, then I'll do a good job for you."

"Suck up." Arthur coughed.

"Your head will roll if you don't shut up."

"Watch out…" Arthur raised his hands up in defense. "So… Let's get moving, si? We'll get there when the second or third star comes out!"

XxX

"You knock, I don't want to!" Mandarin cowered behind Antonio.

"Where the hell did your cockiness go?" Arthur exasperated in a whisper.

"I don't know!"

"Coward!" Arthur rolled his eyes. Arthur raised his hand, but was stopped by Mandarin tugging on the back of his coat.

"Wait, if we give out our names, he'll know who it is! I saw our wanted posters back on deck, that's why I told you to walk in the shadows!"

"Ugh, okay. I'll be…uh…" Arthur snapped his fingers. "Asher!"

"C'mere boy!" Mandarin teased. "Keep your mouth shut, brat."

"Geez, someone's touchy." Mandarin cracked her knuckles.

"I'll be Alejandro!" Antonio grinned.

"Uhm…" Mandarin thought. "Uh…"

"Elizabeth!" Arthur suggested.

"Too formal…"

"Melissa!" Antonio suggested as well.

"Meh… it's used all around here…" Mandarin suddenly grinned.

"Ronnesha!"

"Alright then. I'm Asher, Antonio's Alejandro, and Mandarin's Ronnesha."

"Si!" Ronnesha and Alejandro smiled. Asher grinned, and knocked on the door, Ronnesha already regretting to see the man that was once hers.

XxX

Alejandro, Alejandro!

Ale-Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Ale-Alejandro~ XD

Does anybody else sing:

"Don't call my name, don't call my name, Romano! I'm not you babe, I'm not your babe, Antonio! Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch, just smoke my cigarette and hush. Don't call my name, don't call my name, Feliciano!"

Oh and happy birthday to my Lil bro, (he's five now) and next time, try not to make me want to punch you in the face on your sixth, kay?


	17. Chapter 17

Oh my gosh, I did not mean to procrastinate for this long! I had started typing this a long ass time ago, but I kept forgetting to finish this! So… I'm sorry TTvTT

XxX

"Hello," Damian said, looking at the group of strangers. "Hello." All three responded.

"…Can I help you?" Damian raised a brow. All three shuffled with an awkward smile on their face.

Fuck, they didn't think of an excuse to be here…

"JOBS!" Ronnesha peeped. Damian turned to the girl.

"Ah, we heard by the, uh, well more like around here, that you need help! So we wanted to…Help." Ronnesha finished her sentence almost making it seem like a question. Damian smiled.

"Actually, I do need help! Won't you all come in? I'll ask questions, and I'll see which position fits you best." All three nodded as they watched Damian enter their home, and smirked to one another.

"By the way, are you all related? You three look like triplets."

All stopped and looked at each other. Asher looked like Alejandro and Alejandro looked like Ronnesha and etc.

Ronnesha let out a grumble.

"Sometimes I wish we weren't sometimes they're mean to me."

Asher and Alejandro caught on quick.

"Only because you're as annoying as a spoiled child!"

"Yeah, because you're mean to me!"

"Well we wouldn't be mean if you weren't so immature!" Antonio crossed his arms to Asher and Ronnesha. Ronnesha shot a glare at Asher, pushing Alejandro out of the fight.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I don't dream about doing Alfred in my sleep! 'Oh harder, Alfred!' **wait**…" Ronnesha suddenly stopped. She frowned as she saw Asher blush.

"Ahaha…Uh…." Ronnesha stammered with her face flushed. "That was out of line…" she coughed, shuffling in place.

"Damn right it was!" Asher hissed, face completely red. Antonio cupped his mouth, letting out a laugh. Asher shot him a look and hit his shoulder hard.

"Ow!"

"Don't laugh! I've heard some naughty things about you doing to Lo-" Alejandro slapped his hands onto Asher's lips and hissed at him to shush. Asher glared but silently agreed. Ronnesha giggled a little.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" Alejandro hissed at the girl.

"Nothing." Ronnesha smiled amusingly at nothing.

"Aren't you coming in?" Damian laughed from inside. All three noticed they were still outside, and walked into the house. Damian smiled as everyone lined up in front of him.

"Ladies first," Damian smiled. Ronnesha smiled back

_I will kill you. _

"So, what can you do?" Damian.

Ronnesha thought for a moment. "I can garden…"

"Anything else?"

"Hm…" Ronnesha pondered.

"Ino!" A voice broke her out of thought.

"Ino play!" a little girl ran down the steps in a pink frill dress. Ronnesha looked up and saw Laelia, and was ready to run to her before Asher grabbed her arm, keeping her focused on the question.

"Uh…Uh…" Ronnesha couldn't help but keep looking at the girl waiting on the steps impatiently.

"You seem to have a liking for children," Damian interrupted.

"Huh? Oh, Yeah!" Ronnesha smiled at the opportunity of having a chance to be with her kid again.

"Well, you can be a regular house maid and take care of her. But I must warn you, she doesn't like anybody in here, "

"Then who dressed her up if she doesn't like anybody?"

"My guest. She seems to only like him in the house." Ronnesha nodded and turned, giving a look to both Asher and Alejandro.

'_You think…?' _

'_It might…'_

"I'm going, Laelia…"A voice sighed, and out stepped a dashing young man.

"Lovino…" Alejandro whispered to himself.

"You look handsome, Lovino," Damian purred. Alejandro clenched his fist, turning to face Damian, but only found by piercing grey blue eyes. "You're going to _ruin_ this Antonio." She hissed loud enough for only them to hear. Alejandro bit his tongue, watching as Damian took Lovino's hand.

"Can any of you three cook?" Damian looked at the triplets.

"I can!" Asher took a step before Ronnesha and Alejandro pushed him out of the way.

"Would you like my sister Ronnesha," Alejandro said before Ronnesha finished his sentence

"Or my brother, Alejandro? Don't listen to my other brother Asher; he can't cook for his life."

"Hey! That was rude!" Asher growled

"I was being honest, and it's true!" Ronnesha stomped her foot.

"I'd like for you to cook, if you don't mind," Damian leaned towards to Alejandro.

"I'll go start making paella…"

And with that, Alejandro walked past the quarreling 'siblings' and into the kitchen, blood pulsing in anger.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, look. If you don't like the story at this point, stop reading if you wish. I'm sorry if it's not at your taste anymore, but like I said, I'm getting bored of the story, so I'll write whatever I planned and or didn't plan on here. I repeat

BORED OF THIS.

WHATEVER COMES TO MY HEAD WILL EITHER STAY IN MY HEAD OR GO ON HERE.

XxX

"Um…" Damian and Lovino eyed the paella that was placed in front of them.

Can you even call it paella?

"Paella!" Alejandro smiled bitterly.

"Is this even edible?" Lovino muttered. Laelia pocked at it with her spoon and was about to put the burnt food in her mouth before Lovino slapped t away from her, scaring the girl.

"Alejandro, I thought you said you could cook…" Damian eyed the food. Alejandro sighed.

"I can. I just… I dunno. I'm not used to the stove you have." It's true. On the ship, Antonio would have to set the cooking gas at high to get a flame, and he didn't think this would happen.

"Laelia don't eat that…" Lovino muttered. "You could've killed her!" Lovino snapped at Alejandro. Ronnesha ran in, covered with mud from head to toe, with a small cut on her cheek.

"Ronnesha?" Damian stood, looking at the girl.

"Hey, remember how I told you I could garden? Next time I tell you something like that, don't believe me! For all that is holy, don't believe me! I saw a snake, and I just stabbed everything, and I kinda… j-just kinda killed most of your flowers with that poison stuff attempting to kill it." Ronnesha said putting up her hair.

Damian's mouth hung open, as was Lovino's.

"Oh, hey I have good news though! I killed the snake!" Ronnesha threw a slug on the floor.

"Ronnesha, that's a _slug_." Damian glared at the girl.

"…Oh."

"Idiot." Alejandro mumbled.

"Jackass." Ronnesha shot back.

"Let's see if Asher saved something…" Damian mumbled walking to the hills near his home.

XxX

"…So that's why you killed this wolf?" Damian poked the dead wolf with a stick

"It was terrorizing the sheep there." Asher pointed to a herd of sheep. Damian looked and rolled his eyes.

"Those are rocks."

"…Is that why they wouldn't 'Baa' when the wolf came around? Woops…" Asher scratched the back of his head.

"You know, you guys aren't a civil as I thought you were."

"…Yeah…"

"But Ronnesha is doing great with being a maid so far."

"Yes!" Ronnesha punched the air. Alejandro and Asher gave her look as they turned back to Damian.

"You know, I have a special job for you two!"

"Great, are we going to go pick flowers? Excitement!" Asher said sarcastically. "No, why would you think that? Actually, you know Laelia right?"

Ronnesha's sense of hearing got sharper as she disposed of the wolf.

"I don't know how, but she manages to sneak out at night. I want you two to stand in front of her room door and keep watch of her."

Alejandro and Asher looked at each other and shrugged.

Ronnesha wiped the blood off her hands, onto the new white apron Damian got for her. She looked up and saw Laelia running straight to a hiding river.

Ronnesha sprinted to the little girl as fast as she could.

"Laelia, NO!" Ronnesha grabbed the little girl and pulled her away from the river she nearly fell into.

"Laelia, you don't come around here! You could've drowned!" Ronnesha hissed.

"Mama." She pointed to the docks bellow her.

"Mama?" Ronnesha sat up, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"She's in the ocean. Looking." Laelia sat down, looking out to the docks.

"Laelia, look. You can't come out here, thinking you can find your mother. You could've died today! How would you see your mother then, huh?"

_She's looking for me_,Mandarin thought to herself, nearly in tears.

"Go with me." Laelia started to drag Ronnesha down the hill.

"…No, Laelia. I know your mother's looking for you, so just wait here, okay? She'll find you. I promise." Ronnesha smiled reassuringly. Laelia glared, and looked away.

Ronnesha felt her heart break. Laelia had never been upset at her.

"Ronnesha, what happened?" Damian finally ran to the scene.

"She almost fell in the river. While exploring." Ronnesha murmured.

"…Is something bothering you?"

"Me? Oh, no…" Ronnesha laughed half- heartedly. She picked up the upset little girl and began walking to the house.

"I'll just take care of her." Ronnesha mumbled as she passed Damian by.

"The other guys _have_ to be having fun…" Ronnesha whispered, her thoughts trailing onto the sailors.

XxX

"Drink all the wine!" Francis yelled, taking a huge swig of wine.

"Don't forget the beer, kesesesese!" Gilbert chugged his twenty third mug of beer down, belching loudly, and the hiccupping.

"Gilbert, be careful!" Mathew tried getting the albino to sit when Gilbert threw the empty mug at Elizaveta, and ended up hitting Michelle, who went to the basement with Kat to get something cold for Michelle's eye.

"Whazza matter, Mattheww?" Oh no, his words were already getting slurred…

"Gilbert, you're already drunk, I think you've had enough for the evening…"

"…Okayy, Matty~ take me to my room, won't cha?" Gilbert placed an arm around Matthew, staggering as both walked to Gilbert's cabin.

"Hello Alfred!" Alfred stiffened a little when he heard a Russian accent ring in his ears.

"H-Hello, Ivan…"

"What's wrong? Don't you want to drink?" Ivan took a drink of vodka. Alfred shook his head, looking out into the hills.

"Why?…Oh." Ivan realized that not everyone was celebrating on Antonio's ship.

"Alfred, he'll be fine. If he's still alive after traveling the seven seas and fighting plenty of intruders, he'll make it through this like no problem." Ivan walked away, drinking more of his vodka.

Alfred shook his head, looking back out.

Why can't this stupid mission be over? Why did Arthur even go with Antonio and Mandarin? It was stupid, Alfred was where Arthur wanted him!

Alfred couldn't help but think back to the kiss when a drunk Ludwig and Veneziano passed by, pressed together and how they looked into each other's eyes as if hypnotized.

He sighed and stole a glass of wine from Francis without him noticing and took a sip.

Alfred had never felt like a lost puppy dog in his life, not even when he was captured by Antonio and waiting patiently for his friend to retrieve him.

He made a run for it when Ivan finally got drunk enough and started throwing random things, as did others.

XxX

This had to be about the fifth time that Laelia had tried getting out, and Ronnesha had responsibility when she was blamed for not watching the child. Heavy eyes attempted to close as Ronnesha watched the little girl that was fake sleeping.

Ronnesha shook her head violently when she dreamed for a few seconds. Laelia was still in bed, and Ronnesha made sure that the windows were looked from the outside and any other things that would allow Laelia to the outside world.

She stood by the door, and waited five more minutes before she heard light snores. Ronnesha smiled satisfied, before walking out the door and seeing Alejandro and Asher sleep. Ronnesha sighed and grabbed some blankets from Laelia's room and put it on both males.

"Immature. Childish. Sorry for spending time with my daughter." Ronnesha mumbled, walking to her room.

XxX

TIME SKIP BECAUSE I'M LAZY.

XxX

It's been about a month since all three captains had spent being in Damian's house hold, finally gaining his trust. But something's been off as Lovino noticed the sky. He looked into the lake he was sitting by before going back up the sky again.

They seem familiar, but he doesn't know them.

Ah.

There it is.

He looked closely at the two birds fighting above him.

Oh. So it was a Goldfinch and a Robin fighting. But why? It wasn't very likely to see them fighting like that, and it was mostly him who saw them. And he finally noticed something:

The Goldfinch managed to bring down the robin, but somehow, the robin always seemed to win.

Lovino always wanted the beautiful Goldfinch to win rather than the Robin. The Goldfinch always caught his attention. Speaking of attention…

Damian's been getting touchy with him. Lovino did not like it one bit, but anything to stay out of the streets.

What about Antonio? What happened to Antonio protecting him? Why wasn't he here, stopping Damian from doing things to Lovino? The bastard lied! He lied!

Lovino threw a rock in between the birds to get them to quit squawking. He threw another pebble into the lake.

"Lovino?"

Lovino picked up his head to see Ronnesha.

"Oh, hello Ronnesha." Lovino mumbled. "What's wrong?"

"…Thinking."

"Ah… Okay, well, I have to go take care of Laelia, so I have to go." And Ronnesha scurried back into the house and almost ran into Damian.

"Sorry," Ronnesha apologized and kept going. Damian shook his head and sat next to Lovino. Lovino stiffened when Damian placed an arm around him.

"Lovino, have I told you your gorgeous?"

"Every day, Damian…"

"Yes…" Damian laughed. Lovino looked into the reflection of the water, watching the two birds fight again.

"Lovino, Laelia really needs a mother…"

The goldfinch pecked the robin's wing, making it fall, but the robin flew back up.

"…And she really likes you more than anybody in my house, and I have to admit, I've taken a liking to you as well."

The goldfinch attacked again, hitting the robin to the side.

"Okay?" Lovino looked at Damian's blue eyes.

"Well, It's sudden, but I'm really thinking of Laelia on this…" Lovino turned to see the goldfinch attack one more time, before the robin fell in front of Lovino.

"Marry me, Lovino."

Lovino's eyes widened, and he felt the robin take its leave.

Lovino didn't know what to say. Would he be Laelia's caretaker from now on? What about his brother?

What about Antonio?

Lovino mustered up a brave face and then looked down.

Antonio wasn't coming for him after all if it's been a month. Antonio came to Lovino's rescue from Mandarin in a week or something, why is it taking so long for Antonio to come get him now?

"…Okay." Lovino hear the chirp of the robin, before taking the ring from Damian unwillingly.


	19. Chapter 19

Procrastination la la la :D and I'm sorry for misspellings in the earlier chapters

XxX

"To Lovino?" Asher raised a brow. Ronnesha walked in with clothes that needed to be folded and looked over to Asher and Damian.

"What happened to Lovino?" Ronnesha put the basket of clothes down. Damian smiled happily as he held Lovino's hand and brought it up to her face. Her heart was immediately crushed as soon as the sunlight hit the ring.

"…Lovino, you're getting married…?" Ronnesha asked quietly, putting her hand gently over Lovino's own. Lovino nodded, but Ronnesha could almost hear a rusty squeak from that nod, almost as if forcing himself to say yes.

"Yes…in three days…" Lovino muttered. "What happens in three days?" another male voice interrupted. Ronnesha and Asher took a step back, lips sealed shut.

"My wedding!" Damian announced all a little too happy for both Ronnesha and Asher's dismay. Alejandro smiled, and smiled

"Who's the lucky girl?"

Damian laughed, and brought Lovino next to him. "More like 'boy'; I'm getting married to Lovino here!"

Ronnesha flinched a little at the happiness in Damian's voice, while Asher stood there, examining Alejandro.

Alejandro stood there, a small shock coursing through his body.

…Did he miss his chance? Was the plan all for nothing?

Alejandro gave himself this punishment for not moving too quick.

He _had_ missed his chance. He blew it. He had an entire month to bring back Lovino, and he decided to wait.

"Why Lovino?" Alejandro spoke quietly; but if you listen real carefully, you could hear the despair and anger in his tone.

"I'm doing this for Laelia. She seems to only like Lovino in the house, and doesn't really like the company we get from the outside world; Even I had taken a liking to Lovino."

Lovino looked down, multiple thoughts and emotions bubbling up in him.

"Please make the preparations for the wedding," Damian ordered, before giving Lovino a peck on the cheek and then on the lips. Alejandro fumed at the action and clenched is fists, feeling his nails burry deep into the skin.

"Of course, sir." Ronnesha waved them off and as soon as they left , Ronnesha fell to her knees.

"Antonio, Antonio what are we going to do?!" Mandarin shook violently, holding her chest.

"Lovino's getting married to that fucking cheater, and I won't see Laelia anymore! Unless I work here, but o you know how bad it sucks to be on land?!"

"Mandarin, quit thinking about Laelia here! Antonio's got it just as bad or even worse than you!" Arthur hissed.

Antonio grabbed his chest as well and trembled. He was entirely late on his mission! Lovino was getting married because of Laelia, and know he had to do the damn wedding preparations! For **his** Lovino!

"I'm late…" Antonio groaned into his hands. Ronnesha took a breath in and then out, trembling at this point.

"No Tonio. I came up with an idea. This can be our last chance to get Lovino. So now it is absolutely all or nothing to get both Lovino and Laelia back." Ronnesha murmured, patting Antonio on the back, getting ready to make her ex- husband's wedding plans.

XxX

Three days later.

XxX

"Ronnesha?"

"Yeah, Lovino?" Ronnesha answered as she put on the remains of Lovino's dressing attire.

"Have…are you married?" Ronnesha looked at the clothing on Lovino and gave it an a- ok before answering Lovino.

"Have been." She answered bitterly, yet happily. "What happened to your husband?" Lovino questioned as he sat on the edge of his bed.

Ronnesha smiled bitterly.

"He cheated on me and I left him."

"Oh…" Lovino murmured, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah."

"Ronnesha, I'm scared." Lovino confessed. Ronnesha sat beside him and pat his shoulder.

"It's okay, the wedding-"

"I'm not scared about the wedding!" Lovino growled. Ronnesha jumped, but stood her ground.

"It's… I'm waiting. For someone… but he hasn't come here… especially the times when Damian was touching me. I love attention really, but… I can't stand Damian's touch! I…" Lovino shook his head, hands covering his face. Ronnesha smiled and hugged him.

"I know that feeling. It's great to have attention from someone you love…"

Lovino picked up his head. Those words sounded all too familiar.

XxX

…_Even for a short period of time… Just remember: nothing good ever lasts. But! But when it does, happiness should follow you wherever you go… _

_**M.P. **_

XxX

Ronnesha smiled and blinked, gray blue eyes changing to dark brown eyes as she opened her eyes again. She left the room, leaving a dumbfounded Lovino.


	20. Chapter 20

I have a proof reader! It won't exactly work out since she's only here to visit California from Montana, so the only way it's going to work is proof reading by Facebook. And, if you like One Direction, go to onedirectionfanfiction and look for aztecgirl123 and check out the…Larry? I think its Larry pairing. Yeah. It's called _You know me?_

And you know what? This story almost made her cry. Like she was sniffling at the earlier chapter. She doesn't cry or sniffle at anything!

Oh and we're going back to Antonio and Mandarin and Arthur on this chapter.

XxX

"Alright, we have an hour to get back there, make sure everyone is ready." Arthur commanded and the other two captains nodded.

They all walked onto their ships to find it completely wrecked.

"MEN! LADIES! FRONT AND CENTER!" Mandarin yelled loud enough that seagulls flew to the sky in a frenzy and even made Antonio and Arthur jump. All three took a step back as they saw their sluggish sailor's crawl to their captain's

"What the bloody hell happened here?!" Arthur demanded, as all men stood there shuffling and the girls whistled nonchalantly.

"Tell me now, or I swear that I will not hesitate to bring out the cat o' nine tail!" Mandarin barked, bringing the girls to their knees.

"We got drunk! We didn't mean to, it just happened!" Kat wailed.

"Did she just threaten them? Did you just threaten them?" Arthur turned to a hot headed Mandarin.

"Damn right I did." Mandarin hissed lowly. "It isn't the first time I brought out the whip." Mandarin crossed her arms.

"You brought the cat o' nine out before?" Antonio asked Mandarin who was ordering everyone to clean up Arthur's ship.

"Take a look at my ladies backs." Mandarin shrugged as she kicked an empty wine bottle to the side.

"Didn't think you'd ever do that..." Antonio said as he waved hello at Gilbert who had an arm wrapped around…Malcom? Eh, who knows.

After a while, everyone was done doing their share of cleaning Arthur's ship.

Antonio stood on a a box of soap, getting everyone's attention with a gun shot.

"Listen everybody, we found Lovino!" Everybody grinned and cheered, especially Veneziano.

"But there's a problem. He's getting married to Mandarin's husband, and this'll be the last chance we can get Lovi back! If we don't get him, he'll practically be imprisoned in the groom's home!"

Everyone murmured before Gilbert interrupted with a shout.

"What's the plan, captain?"

Antonio looked over at Mandarin. She nodded and shoved Antonio out of the way and stood on the box.

"Bitch," Antonio muttered, picking himself up.

"I love you too." Mandarin winked at him and turned to the crowd in front of her.

"We're going sabotage the wedding in an hour. Bring as many weapons as you can, the groom hired guards to be there, so we can't expect to walk in thinking everything will be dandy," Mandarin shouted.

"We can't have any slip ups, and if we do, I _promise_ I will have your head on a silver plate!" Mandarin threatened darkly.

"So get ready!" All three captains shouted, and everyone ran frantically to the storage area, where guns and daggers were held in.

XxX

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this…other man…in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly." The minister spoke.

Lovino bit his tongue and seemed to jump at every word the poured out of the ministers' lips. Lovino took a breath in and out and looked out the stain glass window next to him.

"…We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Damian and Lovino. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this other man begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds."

'Antonio, you fucker, hurry up…' Lovino sobbed in the back of his mind.

XxX

"Ow, you're stepping on my foot!"

"Get your arse out of my face!"

"Ouch, a mosquito just bit me!"

"Ay! Suéltame, Mandarin!"

"Chinga tu madre, Antonio, I'm trying to see!"

"Is it really right to interrupt the wedding like this?"

"Yes, Kat!" everyone yelled exasperated.

"I really don't mind ruining the wedding; it actually seems to entertain me. Now if this was me and Ivan's wedding…"

"NO! Stay away from me!"

"Okay, this is a sign that we all need to SHUT UP AND THINK OF A PLAN TO GET IN!" Arthur barked. Everyone shut their mouths and thought for a moment.

"Kat! Distract the guards outside with your abnormally huge bust!" Bella started to push Kat forward to the guards.

"Hello," Bella greeted the guards seductively, making sure that they were focused on her or on Kat. Bella put a hand behind her back and motioned for everyone to go into the church.

One by one, everyone went without making noise.

Antonio and Mandarin peered through the multicolored windows, looking at Lovino and Laelia. Mandarin walked over to the door and turned to everyone.

"Listen!"

Everyone went silent as Mandarin and Antonio put their ear to the door and listened.

XxX

"Do you, Damian, take Lovino, to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon his heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Damian smiled and took Lovino's hand. Lovino flinched as he was brought back to earth.

The minister turned to Lovino with a smile.

"Do you, Lovino, take Damian to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Lovino looked back at the door, hoping for anything to stop this. A child dying, the town burning, a murderer on the loose, anything!

"…I…" Lovino closed his eyes. _Antonio_…

"I…" Lovino stuttered. _Antonio…!_

Everyone looked at each other and went on the edge of their seats.

Lovino gulped.

It's over.

He's procrastinated long enough.

Antonio really did abandon him…

"I will…" Lovino said wistfully.

The minister nodded his head in approval. He picked up the rings from the pillow they sat on and blessed them.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and men year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts."

He handed a ring to Damian.

"Damian, in placing this ring on Lovino's finger, repeat after me: Lovino, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

The minister turned to the bride and handed Lovino the other ring.

"Lovino, in placing this ring on Damian's finger, repeat after me: Damian, you now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Both repeated their vows, but Lovino forgot how to speak in the middle of it before letting out a small choking noise that only he could hear.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness.

In as much as Damian and Lovino have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined.

You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend.

What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder.

And so, by the power vested in me by the State of San José and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth."

Lovino wanted to run and say 'Fuck you all! I'm not getting married!'

But… the ring kept him tied to Laelia, not Damian. Lovino knew he should stay with Laelia. Speaking of her…

She looked mad. She had this dark glare that can make anyone go cry in a corner. Her blue eyes were clouded, and it reminded Lovino of the time when that big storm hit when he was on Antonio's ship…

"You may now kiss the bride." The minister brought Lovino out of his thoughts. Damian took a hold of Lovino's hand and leaned in.

A loud crashing sound interrupted, making Lovino and Damian jump back, forgetting the kiss. People turned to see thugs standing there, smirk planted on their faces and guns in hand. Everyone panicked and screamed.

"Sorry to ruin the wedding, but we just came back to take what's ours." A voice said calmly, yet evilly.

Lovino picked up his head and actually smiled.

"Antonio!"


	21. Chapter 21

Damian looked over the crew, and smirked when he saw Mandarin stand by Arthur.

"Mandarin. It's been so long, _love_." Mandarin gripped then gun in her hand and smiled.

"Hasn't it, Damian?"

"So what exactly are you doing here?" Damian looked over at Mandarin tediously.

"I came for Laelia," Mandarin spat. Damian let out a giggle. "You're just too cute! You just don't know when to give up, right?"

"I'll give up when I die."

Damian lunged himself to Mandarin, dagger at hand.

"Then give up," Damian popped the 'p' and pressed the dagger at her neck in a threatening matter.

"I don't know how to give up." Mandarin smirked, kicking Damian off.

And the battle began.

Arthur took on a large guy with Alfred backing him up, Ludwig much to busy trying to get Veneziano out of the church along with the other people fleeing the area. The remaining sailors took on the other remaining guys.

"Antonio!" Lovino ran to the Spanish captain.

"Lovi, No! get out of here, now!" Antonio pushed Lovino to the crowds, and watched as Lovino was dragged away.

"Antonio, you bastard!"

Antonio shook his head, and went for the man that decided to ambush him from the side.

Before the intruder could think, a sword was jabbed into his side. His mouth hung open, looking Antonio in the eyes. Antonio only smiled and removed the sword that he found lying about on the ground. He watched as the intruders body slid to the ground, watching as the man tried take in gasps of air, clutching his sides. Antonio went to go help Francis fight, not looking back to the body that lay dead.

Mandarin, however was having some trouble. No matter how many times she'd shoot at Damian, Damian managed to dodge the bullet. She tried shooting again, but ended up shooting down one of Jesus' crosses that hung on the walls of his own home. Mandarin looked back in a panic, and saw something she never wanted to see:

Laelia trying to get out of the church and in tears.

Mandarin dropped her gun and ran to her. The closer she got, Laelia's cries were louder.

"Laelia, Laelia!" Mandarin began sobbing herself, picking up the little girl.

"Mama!" Laelia wailed, hugging her mother closely. "Laelia, I'm here, I'm here…"

"Laelia, Laelia, you have to listen to me," Mandarin said, grabbing the little girl's shoulders gently.

"Laelia, look for Lovino outside, I'm sure he didn't go anywhere. But if he did, go hide by the river, and _stay_ there!" Laelia nodded.

As soon as the guard that was blocking the door was shot, Mandarin pushed Laelia out the door, yelling at her to run. Laelia looked back only to have the door slammed in her face.

That's when she decided to do as told.

XxX

Mandarin smiled in relief that her daughter was out of the church. She turned, and ended up being shot on the shoulder. She let out a choked noise, and slid to the ground.

"Mandarin, are you done yet?" Damian purred as he squatted down to look at his ex – wife in the eyes. Mandarin opened one eye, glaring at Damian.

"Didn't you used to say you love me?" Mandarin suddenly questioned. Damian's smirk was replaced with his lips forming a thin line.

"I didn't care."

"Then why keep Laelia?"

"Because I wanted to keep her."

"…You're so pathetic. You'll only get what catches your eye, not your heart. You want her because she's almost a spitting image of you. You kept Lovino because keeping him would mean you could keep Laelia for good."

Damian smiled wickedly.

"You'll only let jealousy overcome you, Mandarin."

"At least I'll have a feeling that'll take me over." Damian shrugged, taking the dead guard's sword that lay next to him and placed it at her heart.

"No last words, my sweet?"

Mandarin took the sword in her hands and muttered, "I want to die by the hands of myself, not in someone who saw me as a game piece."

Damian smiled and pressed, before getting hit over the head. Mandarin held her undamaged chest and looked up to see Antonio to the rescue. She smiled and picked up her gun and hid somewhere, plan already in her head.


	22. Chapter 22

"_Where's Lovi?"_ Antonio growled over Damian. Damian rubbed his head and looked up with no fear.

"Lovino? You mean my _bride_?" Damian questioned. Antonio's eyes flared as he aimed for Damian with the sword Antonio got earlier.

"He isn't anyone's bride!" Antonio growled possessively. Damian smiled leeringly.

"But he is. We said our vows and hit it off. Lovino is mine now"

Damian kicked Antonio down to the ground and wrestled him.

XxX

"Ino, Ino!" Laelia yelled out in the crowd.

"Ino!" Laelia yelled louder, stopping some people. One woman attempted to pick her up, but Laelia began to push and bite the stranger's hand until the woman gave up.

"Laelia?" A male voice called.

"Afred!" Laelia jumped into Alfred's arms, clutching his shirt tightly.

"Ino! Where's Ino?" Laelia looked around.

"I dunno, kid. Where's your mom?" Laelia pointed to the church. Alfred started running to the church until Laelia stopped him.

"No, I can't! Mama said 'no'!" Laelia pushed and kicked in attempt to get Alfred to let go of her. He set her down and looked at her. Laelia looked around in a hurry, making Alfred a bit worried

"Ino! Find Ino!" Laelia ran to who knows where and eventually blended into the crowd. Alfred bit his lip and went back in, trying to not get pushed out like earlier.

XxX

"Mandarin, where's Alfred?" Arthur demanded. Mandarin punched his leg trying to get him to shut up. Arthur kicked her and they ended up wrestling each other before Mandarin called quits.

"Stop, stop! Damn, Arthur! Keep your mouth shut! Oh and I don't know where he is."

"Idiot was supposed to back me up." Arthur growled, kneeling next to her.

"I bet he is."

"What?"

"What?" Mandarin looked at Arthur stupidly. Arthur rolled his eyes and looked out to where Mandarin was looking.

"What is your twisted little mind thinking?" Arthur grinned. Mandarin smiled and explained.

"I'm going to shoot Damian from here as soon as the wrestling game turns deadly." Mandarin looked back and aimed.

"Of course. I'll be looking for Alfred if you need me," Arthur walked away.

Mandarin jumped when she heard a gunshot from Arthur's direction.

"Arthur?!"

"I'm fine, poppet, I just shot the gentleman down," Arthur responded and kept walking.

Mandarin smiled and aimed one more time, watching the battle.

Waiting for her chance.

XxX

Both men panted heavily, wiping the blood that dripped from their nose. Antonio took a spit take on the floor, leaving a small puddle of blood and possibly mucus.

"Give up yet?"

"On Lovino?" Antonio stood up straight, looking as threatening as he could.

"Not until I die."

Damian smirked and walked to Antonio with grace.

"You know, you and my…ex-wife are the same. You two don't know when or how to give up. Not until you're badly hurt, at least."

"…Badly hurt?"

Antonio yelled in agony when Damian stabbed Antonio in the arm with the sword he picked up next to him. Antonio clenched his teeth, letting out a gagging noise when Damian pulled the weapon out of his arm. Antonio immediately grabbed his injured hand, shutting his eyes tight.

"See, she used to be…possessive over me. She would claim me as her property. Naturally, I got tired of things, so it was fun while the game lasted." Damian pushed Antonio from his injured arm. Antonio let out another yelp, clenching his teeth harder to the point where he felt that his pearly whites were going to shatter.

"So I broke it off. It hurt her bad, and she decided to runaway like the coward she is."

Another shove brought Antonio down.

"No matter how many times she claimed us to be married, it was all a little lie, just to keep her for my pleasure. Lovino is now a game piece." Damian pressed the sole of his shoe to Antonio's face, and placed the end of the sword at Antonio's neck, trailing up a vein.

"Soon Lovino will be as useless to me as Mandarin." Damian brought the sword up, and brought it down.

"NO!"

**BANG!**

"….Oh _fuck_…"


	23. Chapter 23

Mandarin ran down the halls and passed by Arthur,stopped, and ran back to him in a panic, blubbering all sorts of nonsense.

"Whoa, Mandarin, what's wrong?" Arthur placed his hand on her shoulders.

"Arthur I have never screwed up this bad!" Mandarin shook under his hands. She looked up, scared.

"Arthur I shot the wrong person!" She breathed out heavily. Arthur clicked his tongue.

"You missed by a long shot, so what? You can't exactly aim well with that type of-"

"No!" Mandarin shouted, grabbing Arthur by the hand. Arthur dug his heels to the ground and jerked his hand away from Mandarin.

"Mandarin, it's not like you wouldn't make a first perfect shot, what's your problem?" Arthur demanded. Mandarin licked her lips as she threw her head back.

"Arthur, this gun shoots where you aim it! I wouldn't have missed Damian that badly!"

"Then what about the person? It was probably just some guard that got in the way"

"That's thing, Arthur. I didn't shoot a guard…"

"Arthur, there you are!" Alfred ran in and tackled the British captain into a hug.

"Let go you idiot!" Arthur blushed and tried getting the tall blonde off of him.

"S-sorry," Alfred smiled, letting go. Mandarin practically ripped her hair out. She grabbed both males and ran.

"Mandarin will you stop freaking out? It was the idiot's fault that he or she got shot!"

Mandarin kept going, finally making it to the scene where she missed Damian.

"There. Now do you fucking understand pinche puto?" Mandarin barked. Arthur looked at the body that was curling up into a ball, obviously in pain.

"Mandarin, you didn't…" Arthur began quietly.

"Yeah! Yes, I fucking did! I was telling you, but no! It was that person's fault for getting in the way!" Mandarin poked Arthur's, mimicking his tone about the shooting the idiot.

"I didn't think…"

"You didn't! Arthur…" Mandarin bent down to the injured person.

"Arthur… I shot Lovino…" Mandarin began to brush Lovino's hair away, showing those beautiful caramel eyes she loved. Her stomach hurt, seeing his eyes.

"Lovino… I'm sorry…" Mandarin hugged the boy. She cried onto his body, feeling Lovino's breath hitching every now and then.

"Mandarin…It hurts…"

"I know, Lovi…" Mandarin brushed his hair away again. Alfred picked up Lovino.

"Mandarin you take care of what's needed… Let's go Arthur."

"No!" Arthur objected.

"Arthur, this is _her_ _fight now_." Alfred ran out carrying Lovino on his back.

"Go Arthur."

"No! Mandarin, you could use all the help you can get-"

"I don't _**want**_ help! Now leave!" Mandarin snapped, pushing Arthur out. Arthur looked back, but walked ran with Alfred. Mandarin turned with a hard glare. She turned to Damian that sat on a church bench coolly.

"What's wrong? Can't live up to a mistake?"

"No, I can't Damian. You know why?"

Damian smiled.

"Why?"

"Because _**you're still here**_!" She screamed. She brought out the gun she shot Lovino with and before Damian could move, she shot his side.

Not missing this time.

Antonio picked up his head, watching Damian fall. Mandarin picked up the sword Damian dropped and walked to where Damian lay.

Mandarin smiled wickedly as she trailed the tip of the sword up Damian's leg to his neck. Damian squirmed uncomfortably.

He looked up to Mandarin's dark brown eyes.

Those eyes that glimmered with joy were dead.

Those eyes were pitch black.

"M-Mandarin?" He smiled nervously. He twitched when the sword jabbed lightly into his neck threateningly.

"I wasn't possessive over you, fool. I was possessive over Laelia. She was the only reason I even stayed with you. Not to mention marry you. I thought I loved you when I saw you for the first time in years, but reality is a bitch. You meant nothing to me. All those lies I told myself…. I figured out they weren't true… everything was fake."

Damian looked up, face twisted in confusion.

"I honestly didn't give a fuck on _who _you had affairs with. When you told me about your sixth affair, I snapped. 'Oh it's great knowing who you had sex with! Oh, she's pregnant? will she have to get an abortion to not let word out?'" Mandarin laughed.

"I didn't-"

"Of course you didn't. Did you really think I would be a game piece to you? No. I've met people like you. I'm lucky I even get a front view seat in their games. Until they need me, that is." Mandarin sighed.

"Well it's been great seeing you, Damian. I would like to end this."

"But we _are_ over."

"That's a knee slapper, Damian! No. I meant the conversation. No, wait…" Mandarin jabbed the sword lightly against Damian's neck, smiling when she saw him pale.

"I just want to end you."

"Mandarin, I'm kind of in pain here!" Antonio whimpered.

"You've broken enough hearts. You've taken enough souls that those cheated ladies wanted so badly. You almost took two things I care about and love." Mandarin looked at Damian with a monochrome expression.

"Mandarin, you wouldn't. You nearly died seeing you killed my bride."

Mandarin's eyes flared as she stabbed Damian in the arm.

"No one gave you the right to call him that! He isn't...!" Mandarin stabbed his arm, completely in denial.

Damian clenched his teeth, feeling tears go down his cheeks.

"Oh please. You really are pathetic to cry over something like that. I've had it worse when I finally got away from you. I've been whipped and cut even stabbed in the thigh. It hurt greatly, but you mustn't shed a tear if you're leading a ship."

Mandarin drove the sword into his leg without warning and twisted it around. Damian let out loud screams of pain as the sword twisted about. Mandarin watched, intrigued at the blood that poured out from his leg.

Antonio picked himself up with one hand and walked to Mandarin.

"Mandarin!"

"ACK…AHH!"

"Mandarin!"

Twisting and twisting…

Antonio finally grabbed her arm, stopping the process of the sword twisting into Damian's leg. Mandarin looked up and the lifeless color of her eyes was gone. They glimmered, but not in happiness nor sadness.

"He's suffered enough."

"No. I want him to feel what those broken hearts have. I've heard the ladies excited about their new babies. I knew those were all of Damian's toys by the way he would look at them whenever he heard them. I've seen those broken hearts when I went to congratulate the lovely ladies on their child. Why couldn't they keep the child if Damian's going to keep the little ones a secret as well? Oh well…"

Mandarin stabbed the body that fainted (not so deep that it would kill him) and threw the knife somewhere in the church.

"The priest will find him here another day. I'm done. Let's go, 'Tonio." Mandarin walked past Antonio and to the outside world.

Antonio winced as he touched his arm.

As he walked, he looked at the church.

The decorations were damaged. Flowers and roses have been ripped to shreds. It smelled foully of blood everywhere. He finally made it outside and saw that Mandarin was standing there, waiting.

"…Happy?" Antonio raised an amused brow.

"Satisfied." She corrected, walking next to Antonio, careful to not touch his arm.


	24. Chapter 24

I didn't think this story would get this much attention, compared to my old stories :) and I'm sorry for posting the 'I'm bored' things . but I at least wanted you guys to know why I stopped if I ever did in the middle of the story ^.^; but this… this is seriously the longest story I've written. This story would've been over by chapter 16, mostly because of the habit of wrapping things up. But I managed to slow down because of a friend that started her own fanfic, so I took my time on this story (most of the time :P) and look! I'm halfway done! So, thanks and onto the story /less than three/

XxX

"Wait, what about Lovi?" Antonio stopped as soon as Mandarin took a step on her ship. Mandarin stopped in her tracks.

"…What about Lovi…?"

"Isn't he at the church?" Antonio stepped next to her.

"N-no, He's on the ship…"

"Mandarin why do you sound so nervous?"

Mandarin closed her eyes, biting her tongue. She looked at Antonio and kicked the flor boards under her.

"R-Remember that gunshot? When you were under Damian?"

Antonio nodded his head yes.

"Well, I shot. But I missed." Mandarin felt her stomach drop. She was in so much trouble.

"By how much?" Antonio raised his brows.

"...mucho… Antonio you can't get mad at me when I tell you this, okay? I didn't mean to do it..."

Antonio walked next Mandarin and waved hello at Francis and Michelle, and turned to Mandarin.

"Well? Get on with it!"

"Antonio…I kinda… well…Lovino is…"

"Fine." A voice interrupted. Both looked up and saw Lovino munching on a tomato.

"Lovi!" Antonio grinned at hugged the Italian boy.

"No! Let go! I'm eating a tomato!" Lovino choked out with a blush on his face. Mandarin smiled in relief and walked to her quarters only to find Alfred on top of a shirtless Arthur.

"…Whoa." She blushed.

"Uh…"

"Get off of me!"

"Yeah, uh, Alfred? I really don't care about your…sexual desires… " Mandarin choked, turning the other way, face bright red at this point.

"But if you want it _that_ bad, please do that in the cabin I let you stay in" Mandarin squeaked. Alfred laughed as he walked past his friend and agreed.

"I'll be waiting for you, captain." Alfred winked over to Arthur. Arthur went stiff and blushed, while Mandarin laughed. Arthur shot her a look and Mandarin covered her mouth, trying to look serious.

"Hey, about Lovino…"

"Don't worry, he's fine."

"I know, but…how?"

"Remember that potion stuff I gave you for your rib?" Arthur walked to Alfred's cabin. Mandarin nodded.

"I gave him one of those, but one made especially for bullet wounds. He gets shot protecting me very often, so his body heals faster when it gets the wounds because I kept giving him the potions, the potions add in more healing time now." Arthur smiled.

Mandarin smiled back, truly this time. Wait… Laelia!

"Laelia!?" Mandarin ran across the boat. She looked around, nervously, hoping she would turn up

"Is this your kid?" a voice said sleepily. Mandarin turned and saw Heracles.

"I didn't feel like fighting, so I walked away when you and Antonio were looking into the windows. When havoc started, I saw her at the river when I was sleeping up on a tree."

"Mama!" Laelia jumped into Mandarins arms.

Mandarin let out a choked up laugh and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Thank you, Heracles." Mandarin hugged the Greek boy tightly.

"No problem." He yawned and walked away. Mandarin hugged her daughter tightly again and set her down.

"Papi was going to marry Ino." Laelia crossed her arms. Mandarin sat on her knees in front of Laelia and brushed the little girl's hair away from her face.

"I know, mija, but… we don't need to worry about your papi anymore."

Laelia nodded her head .

"I wanna see Afred!"

Mandarin blushed immediately when she heard a muffled '_ahn_' and shook her head vigorously.

"no no no no no!" Mandarin laughed nervously, steering her daughter away from Alfred's room.

"How about we go to Arthur's ship and go in his weird cabin room and snoop around? It's next door and I thought I saw some candy in there…"

Laelia grinned and ran to Arthur's ship and into his quarters, right behind her mother.

XxX

"Lovi, why didn't you reject Damian?" Antonio said as he hugged the boy. Lovino pushed him off, accidently hitting Antonio's messed up arm.

"_Ay!_" Antonio whimpered. Lovino grabbed his arm gently and took a look.

"Antonio…what happened?"

"Damian stabbed my arm…"

"Why did you let him?!" Lovino growled.

"He distracted me…"

"You idiot! Now I have to clean it to make sure there's no infection!"

"I really don't mind, but Lovino, you're avoiding my question; why didn't you say 'no' to Damian's proposal?"

Lovino looked down, and actually spoke in a sad tone.

"I thought you abandoned me."

Antonio lifted the boy's chin, and looked at his hazel caramel eyes.

"Lovi, I wouldn't abandon you. I was with you the whole time~"

"…What? How? WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU RESCUE ME THEN?!"

"Ah! That's the thing Lovino, I didn't know when it would be my chance to take you back!" Lovino punched Antonio's unhurt arm and growled.

"Why didn't you put your plan in action at night!?"

"Because I had to babysit Laelia!"

"…How were you there the whole time then?"

"Remember the fella that burned the paella?"

"…That was you?! The fuck! You could've killed us!"

"Yeah, well, I would've preferred Damian dead, but you guys didn't eat it, so..."

"…I'm happy you came back from me, but couldn't you have ruined the wedding as soon as it started?"

"I could've but that wouldn't have been as righteous" Antonio smiled.

"Whatever, let's just go back on your ship and get you fixed."

Every one exchanged hugs and left on their ships, waving good bye to each other.

Not one or the other forgetting of their alliance, putting aside their hate, and starting a new friendship.

XxX

One more chapter an i'm done!

Spoiler: Ohohohon~ Lovi decides to make it up for the waiting captain~


	25. Chapter 25

*throws remote at tv* Damnit! Back to school commercials! Right when I decide to watch TV again! ლ(ಥ益ಥლ) Okay, you have to listen to me on this:

I don't know if you guys like lemons. This is seriously how I wanted to end the story, but I'll make sure to put in a warning and a "scroll down!" If you don't like lemons okay? And to those who itch to read it, don't get your hopes up. I have never written a lemon and this is my first attempt…

Well, here goes nothing…

XxX

"Ow!" Antonio cried when Lovino dabbed a small towel with alcohol on it. Lovino did his job faster and poured water on Antonio's arm.

"Calm the fuck down, I'm done." Lovino put the stuff he used aside and started to bandage Antonio's arm.

"You know Lovi, you haven't changed…well sort of."

"You know, you've said stuff to me like that when I was on your ship for the first time, what do you mean by that?"

Antonio smiled Lovino's way.

"Lovino, you used to be my henchman on here~"

"…Are you serious?"

"Completely!"

Lovino scrunched up his nose "Then how the fuck did I end up on Arthur's ship?"

"You see, I sort of made you the prize to a bet… and a deal is a deal…" Antonio sighed.

"What do you call that bull crap?!"

"…Un pirata's deal, I guess."

"Okay, so what was the bet?" Lovino asked as he took a seat next to Antonio on the captain's bed.

"Who would find the island that didn't exist… or at least I thought it didn't…" Antonio said awkwardly. Lovino shook his head and fought the urge to butt head Antonio.

"Well, I guess you regret that bet, don't you captain?"

"Yeah…"

"But, this has to be the best thing that has ever happened to me…" Antonio smiled looking at Lovino.

"…You're glad Damian stabbed you?"

"Que? No!" Antonio laughed. "Finding you on the ship. I've been looking for Arthur's ship for ten years and look… I have you back."

"'Tonio…"

"Lovi, I love you." Antonio smiled sincerely. Lovino sat there, speechless.

"I…" Lovino stammered, face getting hotter by the second. Antonio smiled and looked at the window.

"You know, This feels like a miracle. Scratch that, this is a miracle," Antonio laughed.

"This is starting to sound really cheesy, right Lo-" Antonio turned to Lovino and was surprised to find the softest pair of lips on his. Lovino opened his eyes slowly and pulled back just as slow, feeling the linger of the kiss on his lips.

"…I love you too, idiot." Lovino muttered, looking at his hands on his lap. Antonio smiled widely and swooped down to steal another kiss from the Italian.

**.~Lemon here, this is for you guys that don't do lemons so scroll down!~.**

This time, the kiss was so much more passionate. Antonio licked the bottom of Lovino's lip, hoping for entrance. Lovino hesitated, but reluctantly opened his mouth, letting Antonio's tongue dominate his own. Lovino felt dizzied by the kiss so he clung to Antonio's neck, asking for more unconsciously.

This only intrigued the captain more. Antonio pressed their chests together and pushed Lovino down onto his bed. Antonio began stripping himself and once finished, he started to strip Lovino of his wedding attire. Once finished with that, Lovino pressed his thighs together in attempt to hide his privates, but Antonio disapproved. Antonio grabbed both of his thighs and pulled them apart, showing everything he wanted to see.

Lovino's eyes went wide and his face was burning hot, and suddenly he remembered.

XxX

_"How cute!"_

_"Feliks, Please! I beg of-"_

_"__**Lovino's a virgin!**__" _

XxX

"W-wait, Antonio!" Lovino shrieked as Antonio began sucking on the inside of Lovino's thigh

"_W-wait! Ahn! S-stop_…" Lovino panted, shutting his eyes tight, feeling more than hot. Antonio looked up with a sly smirk on his face.

"What is it Lovi? Getting impatient already?"

"No_- Ah! I k-keep te-elling you to w-ait but_…" Lovino threw his head back, feeling Antonio sucking near his member.

"Then what's the problem?" Antonio licked the mark he left. Lovino let out a muffled cry, trying to look at Antonio.

"I-I've never done this before…"

"Lovi, you've been saving yourself?"

"It wasn't for you, though! Just until I got married…"

_Damian could've had him._

"Well this is the sea, no such thing as sex by marriage." Antonio purred as he ran a cold finger up Lovino's shaft. Lovino let out a small cry of pleasure, trying to back away from the touch, but then again he wanted to feel more.

"How about we fix this, Hm?"

Lovino buried his head into a pillow that happened to be next to him, hoping it would be over.

This time he practically jumped a foot into the air when Antonio started to run his hand up and down his manhood.

"_Ah_!_" _ Lovino moaned out, burying his head deeper into the pillow. He let out more pants and moans, and let out a scream when Antonio licked the head.

"Antonio, don't!" Lovino panted, trying to threaten the captain. Antonio put the head into his mouth and hummed.

"_Kyaa!_" Lovino cried out in pleasure, squirming in attempt to get away from Antonio. Antonio hummed again and sucked. Lovino let out choked noises and squirmed even harder.

Suddenly he felt something hot in stomach, and he didn't know what was going to happen.

"Antonio, I…something's wrong!" Lovino moaned out, trying to get the captain's attention. Antonio took out Lovino with a 'pop' and smiled.

"Don't worry Lovi, nothing's going to happen." And he went right back to sucking.

"Antonio, No! I…Ah! _'Tonio_!"

Antonio licked up the Italian's salty essence and put up two digits in front of Lovino.

"Suck if you don't want it to hurt," Lovino blushed but did as told. Antonio let out a quiet groan, feeling more than turned on by Lovino's actions. Lovino coated the two digits completely in his saliva, and felt them leave his mouth.

"Lay down and raise your bum,"

"Shut up!" Lovino hissed, completely flustered. He did as told, and shyly picked up his hips. Lovino closed his eyes and waited.

Nothing.

"Antonio, what's taking so-" Lovino bit his arm when he felt a finger circle his entrance. Lovino tried to get Antonio's finger in, but Antonio would not allow it. Antonio smirked and put his finger in.

"Ah…" Lovino moaned out quietly. Soon one finger turned to two and then three. Antonio made scissoring motions and just did anything that would stretch out his Lovi. Satisfied with his job, Antonio removed the fingers.

"_*pant*_ _Is it over *pant*?_"

"There's more than that Lovi," Antonio cooed, letting his own hardened member out. Lovino looked back, eyes wide.

"What is it Lovi?"

"It's…It's not going to…fit" Lovino forced himself to say it. Antonio hid a chuckle and pat Lovino's butt.

"Hey!"

"You don't know what you're body is capable of," Antonio said as he slipped the head of his _you know what_ into Lovino. Lovino's muscles immediately tensed, keeping out the intruder from going any further.

"O-ow! It hurts!" Lovino cried out, trying to push the captain away. Antonio had never felt so much discomfort as he tried to pull out.

Antonio looked up to Lovino and saw the curl on his head twitch.

"Hey Lovino, now that I mention it, what is with that curl of yours?"

"M-my curl?" Lovino huffed out, trying to relax. "It's my…" Lovino stuttered, "uh…"

"It's your…?

"…zone…" Romano mumbled.

"Your what?"

"My erogenous zone!" Lovino growled, whimpering when he felt the pain of his behind being filled.

Antonio suddenly grinned wide as he reached up to touch it. He let his fingers brush past it. Lovino let out a small moan, and much to Antonio's relief, it helped with the muscles that were trying to crush his manhood. Antonio stroked the curl and went in more, until he decided to put the curl in his mouth. This loosened Lovino completely and Antonio took his chance and slid all the way in, letting go of the curl.

"D-don't move!" Lovino whimpered, holding Antonio by the shoulders. Antonio nodded and did as much as he could to try not to move. Lovino let go of his shoulders and huffed out a 'move'

The captain was more than happy to move. He slowly thrust in, making sure Lovino wasn't uncomfortable. Slowly, the worry faded and Antonio began to move at an inhuman speed, hitting Lovino's sweet spot he found not long ago.

Pant and moans filled the room, freaking Lovino out on how loud he was being. Noticing the sounds more, he noticed there was a mix of pain and pleasure in it. Lovino felt that hotness in the pit of his stomach again and he began to cry out.

"Antonio! Ah! It's there ag-Ah!" Lovino wrapped his legs around Antonio's waist and wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck.

"AH! Antonio! I'm!" Lovino let out a cry as he came. And let out a shudder when Antonio came in him.

Both stayed that way for a while before coming back down from their high, finally letting each other go.

**.~OHHAYTHERE KEEP READING BRO** ~.

"Oh my god!" Mandarin laughed out loud. Arthur let out a snort and the rest let out a bunch of laughter.

"Did Antonio really think we left?" Mandarin turned to Francis. "Oui," Francis chuckled. Mandarin clapped and let out a silent laugh. "This has got to be the most perverted thing I've ever done!"

"Didn't think Lovino would get his cherry popped by the captain, but whatever," Feliks giggled as he clung onto Toris' arm. Toris shook his head but smiled.

"Alright well, we should leave this time. Tell Lovino I said congratulations on tonight," Mandarin giggled to Francis then walked out of the ship with Arthur. Both ships left in different directions and Antonio's crew went back to bed.

"When are we going to do something like that, Birdie?" Gilbert turned to his own lover seducingly.

"Uh…" Matthew blushed, walking back to his cabin.

"No wait Mattie! I was kidding!"

XxX

Damn. I remember when I started this story, it was like the last day of my middle school year, and now that I finished it, it's like my first year of High school.

It's been a great summer break and procrastina- I mean trying to remember to do this story, but I managed, and I'm done.

Thanks for reading and Bye~!


	26. Chapter 26

LOL NOT A CHAPTER CAPSLOCK

Sorry if you were hoping for a chapter, if you weren't good for you. I was hoping for one too, but I felt like it would take forever to re write the UsUk lemon OTL

I just wanted to announce that I'm working on a fic "Untitled" so check it out won't ya?

Lol, I apologize once more, and thanks again

~ XxrandomlaughsxX


	27. OOH WHAT IS DIS?

I'm back! Not another chapter, but more of a heads up. I'm planning on making a sequel:

**Un Pirata's Deal: Abandon Ship **

I kind of have an idea of what's going to happen, but I need details. I'm not exactly asking for you to provide me with any, since I'll be able to figure it out on my own, but you can if you want; help me out a little, speed it up. Here's what I got though, so enjoy. Oh, actually I need help on picking an enemy.

I might choose Netherlands, but hey, if you got an OC you would like to play this part on here, why not suggest it?

Here's the link to the full chapter/ story

**s/8613903/1/Un-Piratas-deal-Abandon-Ship**

XxX

_Keep going, Keep going… _

A girl, no older than eighteen, was dashing across town, panting heavily. She turns to a corner hastily, takes a look back, and hopes nobody followed her.

She smirked when she saw nothing, only hearing angry footsteps, trying to catch up to her. She slows down, and she does not like what she hears.

_Absolutely nothing. _

She frowns, not sure what to make of the situation_. Why did it get so quiet all of a sudden?_

"It's _too_ quiet…" She mumbles lowly, taking agile steps forward. She hears nothing but her own heart beating frantically against her chest, and the deep breaths of air she was taking in. She stands there, spinning slowly, looking for any signs of people. Her blue eyes look around and up her, making sure no guards were hidden to jump her from there.

Nothing.

She takes a breath of sharp cold air, walks towards the dock, where she sees her boat floating on sea. She smiles, flipping her bag in the air, catching it as it fell back.

"Let's get going!" She sees the boat sails take action and sees the boat moving slowly at first then speed up as she makes her way to the dock.

Aggressive barks and snarls suddenly interrupt her. She looks back, eyes wide, and nearly trips over her own feet, knowing she would need more than just luck to outrun the pack of hound dogs that were planning to, hopefully do nothing more, then to hunt her down.


End file.
